Quatre saisons
by White Assassin
Summary: Quatre saisons, quatre histoires. / Edvy (OS)
1. Chaperon

**Quatre saisons**

**Base** : FMA (manga)

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas u.u' Ils sont à Hiromu Arakawa. Par contre, l'histoire est de mon cru ;3

**Genre** : Romance – Hurt/Comfort – OS – Shônen-Ai (Edvy)

**Résumé** : Loup, y es-tu ?

**Musiques** : « _Voyage another world_ », « _Stranger Aeons_ », « _Hell Lucifer_ », « _Into the arena !_ », « _Fissure eruption_ », « _Dark rider_ », « _New World Orde_ » (**Ragnarok Online, BGM**)

**Note**: Bonjour à tous et à toutes :3 Je vous présente ici un petit recueil de quatre OS, avec pour chacun d'eux le thème d'une saison différente. Ils seront publiés à raison d'un OS par semaine, aux thèmes très différents : tantôt doux, humoristiques ou plus angoissants, chacun d'eux vous apportera une atmosphère très différente. J'espère que tous vous plairont, et vous offrirons un agréable moment de lecture ^o^

Voilà donc la fanfic inspirée de l'automne ! Comme je prévois d'y mettre un petit peu d'action, elle sera probablement plus longue que les autres :3 Peut-être une version un peu revisitée d'un conte que l'on connaît tous bien (je dis « peut-être » car, de base, je n'avais nullement l'intention de faire ça. C'est après coup que je me suis dit que ça y ressemblait pas mal, en fait o.o), mais j'espère que rien ne vous gâchera la chute ! ;p Allez, bonne lecture !

* * *

**OS 1 : Chaperon**

* * *

« Ed ! »

L'interpellé tourna la tête, pour tomber nez à nez avec une blonde... Remontée.

« Tu les épluches, ces carottes, au lieu de rester le nez en l'air, comme ça ? Elle ne vont pas se préparer toutes seules ! » Elle lui envoya un coup de torchon sur les fesses, arrachant un cri de protestation et d'indignation de la part du petit alchimiste fainéant. « Allez, du nerf ! » lança-t-elle avant de repartir essuyer la vaisselle.

« Mais t'es vachement violente, pour une fille, on te l'a jamais dit ?! » s'insurgea l'adolescent avant de reprendre l'économe en main pour retirer, plutôt grossièrement -il n'avait pas pour vocation de devenir l'incontournable cuisinier du siècle-, la peau rude des légumes. Non mais merde, quoi ! On ne pouvait même plus rêvasser deux secondes ?

« Pardon ?

- Rien, rien, j'ai rien dit ! » fit l'adolescent en levant les mains en signe de reddition, soupirant discrètement d'agacement. Tu parles d'une tortionnaire !

« Winry a raison, Ed », le sermonna Pinako, occupée à soigneusement découper les morceaux de bœuf -en quelle quantité!- posés sur une planche de bois devant elle, sur la table de la cuisine. Avec une dextérité impressionnante que seules les années avaient pu lui donner, la vieille femme débarrassait chacun d'eux de son gras, et ne détourna pas son regard de sa tâche tout en poursuivant : « Tu as choisi de rester roupiller dans ton lit ce matin au lieu de venir nous aider à faire le ménage, alors maintenant, soit un peu efficace, veux-tu ! Sinon, nous n'aurons jamais fini avant que les invités n'arrivent !

- Oui ! Prends un peu exemple sur Al ! Lui, au moins, il aide ! »

Edward leva les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien, préférant faire profil bas. Oui, il avait effectivement fait la grasse matinée, mais bon... Après la nuit qu'il avait passée, aussi (**White **: _Oui, on se demande ce que tu as bien pu faire ~_ **Ed **: _M-M-Mais ça ne te regarde pas ! J'ai juste mal dormi._ **White **: _C'est ce qu'on dit ~_)... Mais certes, il aurait dû se rappeler qu'aujourd'hui, ils recevaient du monde. Apparemment, des habitués de l'atelier, qui en profiteraient pour demander quelques menues réparations à leurs deux mécaniciennes favorites. Cela dit, Edward gageait que ce repas tenait plus de la corruption que de la simple invitation. Il jeta un coup d'œil méfiant à Winry, un peu trop emballée à l'idée de cuisiner. Mouais. C'était sûr : elle allait en profiter pour leur proposer des améliorations un peu trop farfelues. Brr... Des fois, elle lui faisait froid dans le dos.

« Al est parti où, déjà ? » demanda le petit blond dans l'espoir de détendre l'atmosphère un peu tendue, et de faire oublier qu'il s'était levé comme une fleur à dix heures passées.

« Faire quelques courses au village, pour préparer la tarte aux pommes. Il manquait de la far-... » Winry s'interrompit brusquement dans sa phrase, figée. Elle vira au blanc pâle, et se tourna lentement vers Edward, qui la dévisagea d'un œil inquiet. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait, d'un coup ?

« Mais j'y pense, Ed ! Puisque tu rechignes tant à éplucher ses carottes, si tu allais plutôt passer un coup de balais dans l'atelier ? » demanda l'adolescente avec un sourire crispé, trop peu naturel. Edward, méfiant, demanda à son tour :

« L'atelier, mais tu l'as pas déj-... ? » Il se tut en voyant les signes précipités que lui adressait Winry. Visiblement, elle ne voulait pas qu'il poursuive sa phrase. Elle lui indiqua d'un geste vif de sortir, et le rejoignit dans le salon, prenant soin de refermer la porte de la cuisine derrière elle. Edward, intrigué, demanda tout bas :

« Je peux savoir c'est quoi, le problème ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend, tout à coup ?

- Sssh ! Plus bas ! » lui intima la blonde en parlant si bas que l'alchimiste peinait à la comprendre. « Écoute. J'ai un problème, là. Je viens de me rappeler que mamie m'avait demandé d'aller chercher des champignons dans la forêt pour rajouter dans le plat, mais j'ai complètement oublié d'y aller ! » expliqua-t-elle, embarrassée. « Hier, je venais juste de trouver une nouvelle fonction à rajouter sur-...

- Oui, bon, épargne-moi les détails, tu veux. Je n'y comprends rien, à ton charabia, moi », la coupa Edward, qui sentait déjà arriver gros comme un camion ce que Winry allait lui dire, quand elle en viendrait à l'essentiel.

« Bref. Mamie a besoin de moi en cuisine, donc je ne PEUX PAS me libérer. Parce que, avouons-le... » elle lui adressa un regard quelque peu condescendant. « C'est pas toi qui va l'aider -tu ferais plutôt tout sauter-, et Al est absent. En plus, ça n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter, alors je vais t'épargner ça ! » lança-t-elle d'un ton plutôt joyeux.

« C'est sympa, merci. Ta sollicitude me touche.

- Donc si tu...

- … Si je pouvais y aller en prétendant aller faire le ménage là-haut, ça t'arrangerait bien, c'est ça ?

- Voilà. T'as tout compris », conclut la jeune fille, en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet vers la porte. Des fois que Pinako ait l'idée de venir les rejoindre.

« J'aurais bien accepté », commença Edward, « … Mais je n'aurai jamais le temps !

- Si, si ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! On ne va pas mettre la viande à cuire tout de suite, on va sûrement faire la tarte entre temps. Je dirais que tu as... Allez, presque une heure devant toi ?

- « presque » ? C'est un peu approximatif...

- Ça le sera d'autant plus si on continue à parler ! Allez, file ! Tu as au moins une bonne vingtaine de minutes de marche aller-retour, alors moins tu perds de temps, mieux ce sera ! Prends le panier qui est dans l'entrée et...

- Attends. Vingt minutes ? Tu veux que j'aille où, exactement ?

- Ben, en forêt, pardi ! Où ça ?

- QUOI ? Mais pourquoi pas au village ?! T'es pas bien ? T'as vu, en plus, comment il pleut, là ?! » s'exclama l'adolescent en pointant du doigt la fenêtre, contre laquelle claquait de vigoureuses gouttes de pluie.

« Allez, s'il-te-plaît ! Il y en a plein, en cette saison ! Il suffit de soulever n'importe quel caillou et tu en trouveras des dizaines ! » insista Winry. « Ceux de la forêt sont bien meilleurs ! Ils seront frais, tout juste cueillis, on ne peut pas rêver mieux !

- Alors je veux une ristourne.

- Pardon ?

- Je veux une ristourne la prochaine fois que je fais réparer ça », répéta l'alchimiste en montrant son bras métallique, les sourcils froncés. Non, il n'était pas la bonne poire de service. Échange équivalant ou rien. Non mais oh.

« Sûrement pas !

- Je ne crois pas que tu aies trop le choix », fit remarquer le blond en haussant un sourcil, l'air moqueur.

Winry hésita un moment, trépigna quelque peu sur place, puis, de mauvaise grâce, accepta :

« Ok, ok, ça marche. Mais je te préviens : ils ont intérêt à être beaux, dodus et mangeables, sinon, je double le prix de la prochaine réparation !

- Quoi ?! » s'indigna Edward... Mais devant une porte close, puisque Winry était déjà retournée en cuisine. L'adolescent grommela un moment, puis soupira. Bon. Il n'avait plus trop le choix.

Il partit se préparer en vitesse : il passa un pull marron assez fin par-dessus son débardeur, enfila d'épaisses chaussettes noires et ses habituelles chaussures, enroula autour de son cou une écharpe en grosse laine dans un marron plus clair, puis mit son irremplaçable manteau rouge. Il attrapa le panier, en osier, dont lui avait parlé Winry et qui se trouvait non loin de la porte, puis sortit de la maison aussi discrètement que possible. Il allait passer par la droite, histoire d'éviter de se faire voir. Si Winry voulait éviter d'être grondée... Ah ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour elle... !

Edward grimaça en sentant la pluie tomber sur la capuche de son manteau, qu'il avait déjà rabattue sur sa tête. Pas question de prendre un parapluie : c'était certes pratique, mais d'un encombrant ! Il pleuvait pas mal, mais pas au moins d'avoir besoin d'autre chose que sa capuche qui, mine de rien, faisait quand même très bien son boulot. En plus, son manteau était plutôt imperméable. Et enfin, de toute façon, le vent, bien que doux, rendrait compliquée l'utilisation d'un parapluie. Alors zut. Il partirait comme ça !

Il se mit en route sans plus tarder, descendant avec précaution les escaliers en bois vieilli qui menaient à la maison. Il contourna celle-ci par la droite comme il l'avait prévu, empruntant un petit chemin de terre quelque peu boueuse qui se perdait dans les herbes hautes. Ce chemin qu'il connaissait par cœur continuait sur quelques centaines de mètres, puis disparaissait au pied de la colline. Ensuite, l'adolescent n'aurait qu'à traverser un ou deux petits champs pour parvenir jusqu'à l'orée du bois, plus loin, en contrebas. Là-bas, il trouverait assurément des champignons à foison : en cette période de l'année, ils poussaient un peu partout au pied des arbres aux feuilles rougies par l'automne, souvent cachés par ces dernières. Toutefois, Edward avait l'habitude : petit, avec Al, ils avaient souvent participé à la cueillette des champignons avec leur mère. Alors il savait très bien où en trouver, et rapidement.

Ce souvenir nostalgique lui arracha un sourire triste, tandis qu'il avançait prudemment sur le flanc de la colline pour ne pas déraper dans la boue ou heurter une pierre traître. Il leva cependant un instant les yeux pour regarder le paysage brouillé par la pluie, qui parcourait en longs filaments la campagne verdoyante. Par endroits, au loin, on voyait un peu de soleil percer un trou infime dans les nuages et illuminer une parcelle de terre ou un village perdu. C'était dans ce genre de moments que, malgré les années et malgré l'habitude, Edward se rappelait combien il était bon d'habiter en campagne et surtout, en hauteur. On avait une belle vue, et dégagée, s'il-vous-plaît. Si dégagée, d'ailleurs, qu'il vit au loin, sur une petite route, une armure qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Al, les mains probablement chargées de cageots de pommes et d'autres provisions d'après ce qu'il parvenait à distinguer de là où il était. Hm. Il aurait bien joué au fainéant en allant voir son frère pour lui demander de faire sa corvée, comme quand ils étaient gosses... Mais au vu de leur situation actuelle, il ne pouvait plus se permettre ce genre de caprices. Alphonse avait déjà été très sympa de se déplacer sous la pluie malgré les risques de rouille -contre lesquels il n'arrêtait pas de le mettre en garde- de son armure, et ce pour rendre service... Il n'allait pas lui en demander davantage.

Il se résolut à affronter la pluie tout seul, comme un grand (**Ed **: _Ça suffit, ces piques, là ! _**White **: _Hey mais cette fois, j'avais pas d'arrière pensée en disant ça !_ **Ed **: _CETTE FOIS ?!_), et marcha une bonne dizaine de minutes jusqu'à arriver à l'orée de la forêt. Il pénétra dans celle-ci avec joie, se disant que même si le feuillage des arbres était à présent clairsemé, ça serait toujours ça pour éviter de se prendre des litres d'eau sur la tête. Il s'enfonça ainsi dans le tapis de feuilles aux couleurs chaudes qui recouvraient le sol humide de la forêt dépareillée. Malgré la fraîcheur ambiante, à cause de la pluie et du fait que les arbres fussent si serrés les uns aux autres, l'air avait quelque chose d'étrangement moite. Edward ne s'en formalisa pas, et commença à chercher des champignons... Sans grand succès, à son grand étonnement. D'ordinaire, ceux qu'il cherchait aimaient bien profiter des rayons fugaces du soleil aux abords de la forêt, et se raréfiaient au fur et à mesure qu'on s'enfonçait dans les bois. Néanmoins, cette année, ils semblaient avoir changé d'habitude. A son grand désarroi, car cela signifiait qu'il allait devoir marcher plus, chercher plus... Et qu'il prendrait plus de temps, en plus de se salir. Merveilleux.

Il râla un peu en se penchant pour attraper les premiers champignons, qu'il déposa avec soin dans son panier dont l'anse lui râpait un peu les mains à cause de la pluie. Il réitéra l'opération par cinq fois, ne trouvant à chaque fois que de petits plants. Une récolte trop maigre à son goût, surtout qu'une bonne dizaine de minutes s'était déjà écoulée.

« _Winry va me tuer si je ne rapporte que ça. Et adieu la réduction bonjour la multiplication !_ » pensa Edward, désespéré. Pourquoi rien n'allait JAMAIS comme il le souhaitait ?

Bon, pas le choix. Il n'avait plus qu'à s'enfoncer encore plus dans les profondeurs de la forêt, même si cela ne l'enchantait guère. Oh, non, il n'avait pas peur de se perdre ou, simplement, d'être seul, abandonné dans la nature ! Il connaissait bien trop cette forêt pour s'y perdre, même en s'y promenant longuement. Il aurait fallu y errer pendant des heures avec un bandeau sur les yeux pour qu'il en vienne à ne plus du tout retrouver son chemin. Quant à être seul... Ça non plus, ça ne l'effrayait pas plus que cela, car il faisait encore jour. Certes, le bruissement spectral du vent au travers des feuilles partiellement décomposées pouvait être angoissant, mais ce qui l'était davantage... C'était autre chose : la période automnale. Pourquoi ? Car avec elle venaient, comme tous les ans, les bottes et les fusils, les cris et les coups de feu. Les chasseurs. Edward était rentré dans la forêt en connaissance de cause, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins sur ses gardes, car, à cette période de l'année, la chasse était ouverte. Faisans et perdrix, biches et cerfs devenaient alors les proies de chasseurs expérimentés, qui arpentaient avec une excitation exponentielle les étendues boisées et roussies par l'automne.

Certes, la zone dans laquelle il se trouvait était protégée et interdite à la chasse pour que les animaux puissent avoir une retraite possible, mais on n'était jamais à l'abri d'une balle perdue. Pire encore, certaines bêtes, affolées par les pétarades de multiples fusils pouvaient très bien, à la vue d'un homme, qui plus était désarmé, tenter le tout pour le tout en chargeant tête baissée. Alors s'il tombait sur une biche, ça irait... Mais face à un cerf déchaîné, même avec son alchimie, Edward se retrouverait certainement en difficulté. Et il ne faisait pas preuve d'une inquiétude exagérée, loin de là : la semaine dernière, déjà, la nouvelle avait couru au village qu'un homme d'âge mûr, et pourtant expérimenté, s'était fait empalé par une bête prise de panique. Alors bon... Rassuré, il l'était moyennement.

Tendant l'oreille dans l'espoir de discerner tout craquement suspect, Edward continua méticuleusement sa recherche, déblayant systématiquement de quelques gestes les feuilles humides aux pieds des arbres pleurant les rayons chauds de l'été. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans ce labyrinthe sylvestre, son panier se garnissait petit à petit de champignons plus rebondis. Souriant, il reprit espoir en constatant qu'il avait bientôt fini. Peut-être reviendrait-il à temps à la maison ? Si c'était le cas, il allait devoir trouver une bonne excuse pour expliquer sa tenue, ou ses cheveux déjà ruisselants d'eau, qui étaient collés sur son front un peu refroidi par l'air ambiant. En rentrant, il se prendrait une bonne douche et...

TCHAK !

Brusquement, une vive douleur étreignit son mollet, lui envoyant une terrible secousse tout le long du corps. La violence de l'information fut telle que le cerveau d'Edward fut comme court-circuité. Ses jambes ne le soutinrent plus, et l'adolescent s'effondra dans un hurlement terrible, lâchant son panier qui partit rouler à deux mètres de là, déversant tout son contenu sur le sol. Quelques oiseaux farouches prirent leur envol d'une façon désordonnée, effrayés par ce cri d'agonie.

Car c'était, ni plus, ni moins, ce que le blond ressentait alors que, tremblant et gisant dans la boue et les feuilles, il tentait de trouver la force de se mouvoir.

Sa jambe droite toute entière était traversée de spasmes qui ne lui rappelèrent que trop bien ce qu'il avait ressenti, quelques années plus tôt, lorsqu'on lui avait arraché sa comparse. Tétanisé et choqué par cette souffrance si puissante qu'il ne sentait presque plus son membre, Edward tenta malgré tout de faire appel à la force de ses bras pour soulever son corps si lourd, et rouler sur le dos. Cette simple tâche lui demanda un effort considérable, en rien arrangé par la boue dans laquelle ses mains s'empêtraient et dérapaient. Une fois face au ciel, hoquetant de douleur et d'angoisse, il dut prendre sur lui pour trouver le courage de se redresser. C'était comme ci tout son corps avait été anesthésié d'un seul coup. Chaque mouvement était une torture, et un geste trop brusque lui arracha un glapissement de douleur alors que celle-ci se faisait, dans sa jambe glacée, plus aiguë encore.

Le visage ruisselant de larmes qu'il ne contrôlait pas, la respiration erratique, le corps tremblant, Edward écarta d'un geste fébrile son manteau pour découvrir avec horreur la raison de sa chute.

Là, planté dans son mollet, luisant d'une hargne féroce et d'un appétit vorace...

… Un piège à loups.

Ses crocs s'étaient refermés sur sa jambe sans la moindre hésitation, traversant le tissu comme s'il ne s'agissait que de papier et perçant la chair aussi facilement que du beurre. Rien qu'à la douleur, Edward devina que son os, également, avait été broyé par l'effroyable mécanisme.

Le sang s'épanchait à foison sur le métal brillant, giclant de la blessure avec une incroyable facilité. Blême, l'adolescent manqua de tourner de l'œil à cette vision. Il détourna en hâte le regard pour essayer de se reprendre, et surtout pour refouler la bile qui remontait le long de sa gorge. Un piège à loups ? Pourtant, il n'était pas censé être dans une zone autorisée à la chasse !

« Bordel... » gémit-il d'une voix étranglée et suraiguë alors que, courageusement, il portait ses mains au piège pour essayer d'en écarter les dents acérées. Il posa ses mains tremblantes sur le métal poisseux et froid, mais ne trouva malheureusement pas de prise suffisante pour s'assurer de ne pas empirer les choses. L'armature, badigeonnée de sang, était impossible à saisir : ses mains glissaient. Il lui fallut bien se couper accidentellement trois doigts pour convenir qu'il était impuissant.

« Putain... » couina l'adolescent en essuyant ses joues, brûlantes du sel qui s'y déversait, d'un revers de main. Puis, il essuya frénétiquement le sang qui couvrait ses mains sur son manteau pour s'en débarrasser. Ses doigts étaient gelés, et plus ça allait, moins il sentait sa jambe. En plus... Qui savait combien de saloperies étaient allées se nicher au bout de ces crocs ? Bactéries, microbes... Tout un florilège d'horreurs qui devaient déjà se répandre dans son organisme. Merveilleux... ! Remarque, avant que ça s'infecte, il mourrait peut-être d'une hémorragie, puisque le piège lui avait lacéré tout le pourtour du mollet. S'il avait été plus puissant, peut-être lui aurait-il fait sauter la jambe, pensa l'alchimiste avec horreur, qui, à vrai dire, n'y connaissait pas grand chose à ce type de pièges. Ceux qu'il avait posés étant enfant étaient bien plus sommaires et...

« …. ! »

Soudainement animé d'un nouvel espoir, Edward claqua ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Quel abruti ! Complètement retourné par cette vision cauchemardesque et par la violence de l'action, il en avait oublié l'essentiel. Ni une, ni deux, dans une foultitude d'éclairs lumineux, il désintégra une bonne partie du piège pour libérer sa jambe prise au piège. Néanmoins, il ne fit pas l'erreur de retirer les crocs qui s'y étaient plantés. Déjà, car l'idée lui soulevait le cœur : il imaginait déjà l'écœurante sensation des crocs qui s'extirpaient lentement de sa chair en en gardant un petit souvenir avec eux... Et ensuite, car vu la distance à laquelle il se trouvait de toute forme de civilisation, s'il voulait arriver jusqu'à elle... Il devrait boitiller avec résignation -il en perdait tout courage rien qu'à y penser-. Or, un tel effort mobiliserait certainement beaucoup son membre... Et s'il dégageait la seule chose qui prévenait une aggravation de l'hémorragie, il se viderait de son sang avant même d'avoir atteint le premier villageois.

Le souffle court, il ramena avec beaucoup de difficulté et de gémissements sa jambe vers lui. Il évita de regarder _l'intérieur_ de sa jambe, essayant juste d'évaluer un peu mieux les dégâts maintenant qu'il l'avait sous les yeux. Ouh... Oui, la blessure était vilaine. Si, avec ça, il ne se choppait pas une cicatrice de plus... ! Finalement, il aurait peut-être dû se la faire couper net, sa jambe. Ça lui aurait éviter bien des désagréments, comme de se faire enguirlander par Winry : elle y aurait trouvé son compte, en pouvant lui vendre un nouvel automail. Parce que là, cette histoire de champignons... Il ne fallait plus compter sur lui ! Il n'avait déjà plus la force de se porter, alors ramener le panier d'osier...

Il réfléchit rapidement. Même en empruntant le chemin le plus court pour arriver chez la première personne venue... Il en avait pour dix, voire quinze minutes. Et, en marchant. Là, il allait se traîner.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur alors qu'il les fixait sur le tapis de feuilles gorgées d'eau, au sol, sur lequel la pluie crépitait inlassablement. Pourrait-il tenir jusque là ? Et s'il n'y arrivait pas ?

C'était infaisable.

Voilà la première pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit. Il déglutit, puis, serrant les poings, en abattit un violemment au sol. NON ! Hors de question d'être si pessimiste. Chaque seconde était précieuse, et toutes celles qu'il perdait à faire des suppositions plus improbables les unes que les autres était une chance de moins de s'en sortir !

Résolu, il serra les dents, et essaya de prendre appui sur sa jambe gauche pour se relever. Il avança sa main droite pour s'appuyer sur une racine apparente quand, brusquement, son genoux droit dérapa dans la boue. Il retomba au sol la tête la première, heureusement dans les feuilles mortes quand...

TCHAK !

Il resta figé. A quelques centimètres de son visage, un second piège à loups, probablement déclenché par un coup asséné par maladresse avec le dos de sa main droite, avait claqué ses dents perfides. Le souffle court, la bouche entrouverte dans une grimace de stupeur et d'horreur, Edward comprit enfin la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Lentement, mais sûrement, il se releva, quelques feuilles collées à son visage détrempé, et observa d'un œil angoissé les alentours.

Tout, tout, TOUT, autour de lui... N'était que feuilles froissées et trompeuses.

Donc tout, tout, TOUT, absolument TOUT, autour de lui... Était capable de dissimuler d'autres pièges, qu'il n'avait sûrement pu éviter jusque là que par un heureux coup du sort.

Son regard glissa jusqu'au deuxième qu'il avait découvert, non sans une peur sourde. La vitesse de déclenchement était abominable et, pire encore... La sensibilité de la machine était simplement machiavélique. Il ne l'avait pourtant pas heurté fort, mais suffisamment, vraisemblablement, pour actionner le dangereux mécanisme.

Comment allait-il se frayer un chemin à l'aveuglette dans cette mer rougie de feuilles... Et truffée de pièges ?

Il inspira un grand coup pour calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur et la douleur qui y montait par de puissants pics réguliers. Réfléchis, réfléchis, réfléchis...

Un appât ! Il lui fallait un truc qui serve d'appât. Genre... Un bâton, où n'importe quoi, qu'il pourrait taper au sol pour vérifier la sûreté de l'emplacement et savoir où mettre les pieds !

En premier lieu, son regard bifurqua vers le panier, laissé à l'abandon à à peine deux mètres de lui. Problème : qui lui garantissait que, sur ces deux mètres, ne se trouvait pas un énième piège ? C'aurait été bizarre qu'ils soient aussi concentrés que cela autour de lui -car deux, c'était quand même, déjà, bien étonnant-, mais il ne voulait pas tenter le diable. Et puis... De l'osier, face à du métal, sérieusement ? Son panier ne ferait pas bien long feu. Pire encore : s'il le laissait là, il avait encore une chance de le retrouver SI -et il disait bien « si »- il parvenait en un seul morceau jusque chez Pinako, en revenant après... Mais s'il le laissait être dévoré par ces pinces avides de sang, Winry, pour le coup, lui passerait un savon encore plus gros.

Alors on oublie.

Son regard vola ensuite vers le premier piège. Peut-être que, finalement, après l'avoir si grièvement blessé, il allait pouvoir s'avérer utile.

Il claqua ses mains l'une contre l'autre à nouveau, et extirpa du métal une longue barre de fer. Idéale pour s'appuyer dessus. Puis, il fit de même avec le second piège. Il se servirait ainsi de la première pour supporter le poids de son corps et alléger celui exercé sur sa jambe... Et de la seconde barre comme d'un bâton pour éloigner les serpents. A la différence près que, là, il faisait face à des ennemis invisibles et hautement plus dangereux. Franchement, quel malade avait posé, dans une zone interdite à la chasse qui plus était, des pièges aussi dangereux ? S'il le retrouvait, il lui foutrait sans la moindre hésitation ces barres de fer dans le... !

Bref.

Avant de se redresser, Edward s'aida de son alchimie une dernière fois pour déchirer le bas de son pantalon. Il le découpa soigneusement en quelques éclairs juste au-dessus de la plaie, puis se servit du bout de tissu ainsi obtenu pour faire un garrot au niveau de la cuisse. Il s'assura de sa pose correcte afin de ne pas avoir à y toucher de nouveau jusqu'à son arrivée, puis attrapa les deux barres de fer et se hissa sur la première.

Ce simple mouvement lui arracha des gémissements mal contenus de douleur. Putain ce que ça faisait mal, merde !

Refoulant au fond de sa gorge nouée des sanglots, il avança lentement, par étapes, en traînant sa patte folle derrière lui avec le plus grand mal. Au moindre pas, il agitait frénétiquement la barre qu'il tenait dans la main gauche devant lui, en tapotant le sol. L'opération fut longue et laborieuse il ne pouvait avancer que centimètre par centimètre, mais prudence était mère de sûreté. Se dépêcher et se précipiter dans la gueule du (piège à) loup aurait été stupide.

Ainsi, pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, l'adolescent avança sans flancher au travers de ce fourbe tapis automnal, en ne rencontrant, heureusement, « que » quatre autres pièges au cours de sa dangereuse traversée. Le premier, il put le repérer de loin et le contourner aisément... Mais le deuxième fut plus vicieux, planqué tout près d'une racine au-dessus de laquelle il avait espéré passer, croyant justement naïvement ne rien trouver près de celle-ci. Quant aux autres, ils étaient, à l'image de celui qui lui avait coûté sa jambe, dissimulés ça et là, mais la barre de fer se chargea de les déclencher avant qu'ils ne puissent goûter à l'un ou à l'autre de ses mollets.

Il avait dut parcourir quelques trois cents mètres quand il décida de prendre une courte pause pour souffler un peu. Il avait certes de bons muscles, entraînés régulièrement au cours des dernières années... Mais même avec deux automails, il n'était pas évident de supporter tout le poids de son corps sur la partie gauche de celui-ci.

Il resta ainsi quelques secondes les yeux rivés au sol, à laisser la pluie dégouliner sur sa capuche qu'il avait rabattue de nouveau sans grande conviction. Couverte de boue par endroits et détrempée, il ne savait même plus si elle lui servait encore à grand chose. Il était gelé jusqu'aux os, et comble du bonheur, ses chaussures, même, avait pris un peu l'eau. Il aurait tout donné pour se trouver, là, maintenant, tout de suite, au coin d'un feu de cheminée bien CHAUD, ou dans sa couette, comme ce matin...

Il poussa un long soupir, et leva ses yeux fatigués droit devant lui, les laissant se perdre parmi les arbres innombrables qui obscurcissaient sa vue. Merde... Il ne voyait même pas l'orée de la forêt... Combien de temps avait-il marché, au juste ? Il savait où aller mais... Combien de temps, encore, cela lui prendrait-il pour parvenir à sortir de ce fichu bois ? Les pièges à loups s'étaient faits certes moins fréquents, mais... Mais... Une grande lassitude étreignait son corps meurtri.

Allez, courage.

Il fit de nouveau quelques pas, plus lents... Quand, soudain, il entendit un grondement sourd, un peu plus loin, derrière lui.

Il se figea instantanément, comme si le bruit s'était répercuté en écho jusqu'au creux de son ventre et le paralysait. Sa respiration devint presque inexistante alors que, doucement mais sûrement, une terrible idée envahissait son esprit.

_Piège. À. Loups._

Pourquoi en mettre, si ce n'était pour piéger des _loups_ ?

Il savait qu'à Resembool, on élevait beaucoup de moutons, et que l'économie de la ville était essentiellement basée sur le commerce de leur viande et de leur laine, mais... Cela justifiait-il pour autant la présence de loups dans la forêt, quand bien même il n'avait pas le souvenir d'en avoir jamais croisé étant petit ?

Un grondement sourd, de nouveau, derrière lui, mais plus proche, lui donna sa réponse.

Peut-être que oui, après tout.

Lentement, très lentement, l'adolescent pivota sur lui-même, les muscles tendus. Il devait faire doucement pour ne pas provoquer l'animal. Être calme. Respirer doucement. Ne pas faire de geste brusque.

Il tourna la tête, et là...

… Son regard se posa sur une forme bien plus imposante que celle d'un simple loup.

Un ours.

L'animal au corps puissant et à la patte lourde était là, non loin, à humer longuement l'air de son museau luisant. Son pelage épais, déjà fourni pour l'hiver, était détrempé de pluie il devait errer dans la forêt depuis un moment, peut-être à la recherche de nourriture. Ou peut-être, comme bien d'autres animaux, cherchait-il à fuir quelques coups de fusils trop menaçants.

Enfin bon. Peu importait les raisons de sa présence dans cette partie de la forêt : le vrai problème, c'était qu'ils partageaient actuellement le même espace. Or, Edward n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir entendu de très bonnes anecdotes à propos de ceux qui avaient eu la chance de partager celui d'un ours. L'ours, en général, partageait plutôt autre chose, comme des coups de dents ou de griffes.

Une tornade de pensées assaillit l'esprit de l'adolescent, dont une, plus récurrente que les autres :

Danger.

Ok. Donc là, il n'avait pas trop d'autres options que la fuite. Il avait certes l'alchimie, mais l'animal semblait alerte et plutôt vif. Si jamais il lui fonçait dessus... Il n'aurait qu'une chance, et pas deux, de le neutraliser. En pleine forme, il en aurait tout à fait été capable. Mais là, avec une jambe en bouillie... C'était une autre paire de manches. De plus, il ne tenait pas plus que ça à blesser inutilement l'animal en portant une attaque fatale. Cela dit, s'il n'avait pas le choix...

Il expira très doucement, pour que sa respiration ne parvienne pas à l'ours. Néanmoins, fort était à parier que malgré toutes ses précautions, son odeur, et à plus forte raison celle du sang qui coulait le long de sa jambe, le trahirait tôt ou tard. Du coup, même la fuite serait compliquée. A moins que l'animal ne le remarque pas, ce qui semblait, pour l'instant, être le cas. Alors, doucement, l'alchimiste esquissa un mouvement, aussi lent que possible pour éviter tout froissement, que ce soit des feuilles ou de son pantalon. Il ne se servit, de même, que de la barre de fer qu'il tenait dans sa main droite puisque les pièges semblaient se situer plus loin à présent, nul besoin de vérifier outre mesure leur présence devant lui. Minimiser le bruit. Minimiser le...

« HNP ! » couina le blond en dérapant maladroitement sur une motte d'herbe, et s'appuyant par réflexe sur sa jambe blessée.

Aussitôt, des sueurs froides glissèrent sur la peau tremblante de son dos, tandis que des spasmes de douleur remontaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale. De nouveau, il se retourna...

… Et croisa, cette fois-ci, le regard intense et sauvage de l'ours, figé.

Néanmoins, le plus rapide à le détourner d'eux deux fut l'animal, qui laissa dériver ses yeux bruns jusque sur l'une des barres de fer qu'Edward avait en mains. L'alchimiste suivit le regard de l'animal, et comprit de suite l'horrible quiproquo. Ou peut-être le comprit-il quand l'animal se redressa sur ses pattes arrières, se grandissant, et poussant un grondement profond.

Bordel que ça peut être grand, un ours.

Edward écarquilla les yeux. S'il lançait les barres plus loin, il pouvait tout aussi bien faire fuir l'animal que se retrouver désarmé, incapable de bouger, et surtout... Peut-être susceptible de l'énerver davantage. Mais s'ils les gardaient... Visiblement, ça lui déplaisait tout autant.

Bref, qu'elles soient là, ou pas, dans un cas comme dans l'autre, l'animal avait clairement signifié ce qu'il allait faire : passer à l'attaque.

Alors autant les garder, non ?

Il se saisit fermement de celle de droite tandis qu'il s'appuyait avec la force des désespérés sur la gauche. Logiquement, il aurait préféré faire l'inverse, mais tant pis. C'était avec sa main droite qu'il était le plus à même de se défendre.

Seulement, alors qu'il se préparait à recevoir l'assaut de la bête... Celle-ci retomba mollement sur ses pattes, poussa un grondement de dédain, et se détourna de lui. Peut-être avait-elle compris qu'il n'était en rien une menace ?

Sauf qu'Edward n'eut pas le temps d'apprécier ce temps mort : l'ours eut à peine fait un pas qu'un piège à loups claqua brutalement près de sa patte avant, faisant sursauter l'animal. Celui-ci s'écarta avec précipitation dans un grondement terrible qui figea de terreur l'alchimiste tant il était puissant... Pour mieux faire claquer un second piège dans sa fuite, sans pour autant être pris dedans. L'ours gronda de nouveau avec toute la force de sa voix, et se retourna vers Edward avec des yeux que celui-ci n'avait jamais vu chez un animal. Des yeux presque humains, emprunts de peur, écarquillés comme deux grosses soucoupes noires. Des yeux accusateurs, que la colère et, probablement, la volonté de survivre, animèrent rapidement. D'un coup, l'animal pivota sur lui-même et chargea l'adolescent, les babines saillantes tandis qu'il poussait des cris terrifiants.

Le petit blond, qui avait compté sur sa réactivité, fut pris de court, et tétanisé par le spectacle de cette bête puissante lui fonçant dessus toutes griffes dehors. Et, visiblement, ce n'était pas une simple charge d'intimidation. La bête comptait bien lui porter au moins un coup.

« … AH ! »

Le petit blond hurla de terreur alors qu'une patte à la force titanesque s'abattait sur l'arbre derrière lui, fracassant l'écorce en de petits copeaux. Tombé au sol en voulant esquiver l'attaque qu'il n'avait pu prévoir, et incapable de se relever, Edward suivit la chute inexorable de ces morceaux de bois, imaginant ce que ça aurait donné s'il avait s'agit, en lieu et place du bois, de son crâne. Il trembla de tous ses membres face à l'animal qui se trouvait devant lui et dont émanait une forte odeur pestilentielle à cause de la pluie qui mouillait son poil, incapable de réagir. Ce n'était pas comme d'affronter un autre être humain : là, il s'agissait d'une bête qui faisait facilement trois fois son poids et deux fois sa taille, et dont la force devait être bien supérieure à la sienne. Néanmoins, en voyant la patte de l'animal se lever une seconde fois, il eut comme un déclic. Il lâcha la barre de fer qu'il tenait, claqua ses paumes l'une contre l'autre et apposa ses mains au sol. La terre fut comme mue d'une étincelle de vie et gonfla à la manière d'une vague, propulsant l'animal deux mètres plus loin. Edward se releva en catastrophe, profitant d'avoir étourdi l'animal pour se remettre debout... Mais il s'était à peine hissé sur sa jambe valide que, déjà, l'animal le chargeait, avec plus de volonté encore.

Au vu de la courte distance qui les séparait, l'ours lui tomberait dessus en moins d'une seconde. Il n'avait pas le temps de réagir. Son cœur s'arrêta net alors que, par réflexe, il ferma les yeux et reculait la tête, la main crispée sur la barre de fer, se préparant à l'impact imminent.

Quand, soudain, un grognement sinistre retentit.

Un gémissement plaintif et surpris lui répondit.

Edward rouvrit les yeux, haletant de peur, pour découvrir, face à lui... La bataille inédite de l'ours, et d'un énorme loup, qui lui avait visiblement sauté au cou. Babines retroussées, crocs et poil luisants, l'animal faisait preuve d'un acharnement qu'on pouvait saluer en s'accrochant férocement à la peau glissante de son adversaire, qui le ballottait en tous sens. Edward, stupéfait, regardait médusé ce spectacle d'une violence inouïe. Deux bêtes sauvages aux muscles saillants s'affrontaient sous ses yeux, roulant dans les feuilles mortes dans un vacarme des plus impressionnants.

Par réflexe, il se recula, toujours au sol, cherchant à trouver la logique de cette situation. D'où sortait ce loup ? Pourquoi attaquait-il cet ours avec tant de ferveur ? Pourquoi était-il si gros et..

« PUTAIN, MAIS T'ES CON, OU QUOI ? RESTE PAS LA, BARRE-TOI ! » hurla soudainement le canidé en dardant sur l'alchimiste un regard glacial qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Edward mit quelques secondes à réaliser que c'était bien un loup qui venait de lui parler... Puis quelques autres à savoir _qui_ lui parlait.

« Envy ?!

- ALLEZ ! FILE ! » hurla de nouveau le loup avant de pousser un jappement plaintif en se prenant un coup de patte de la part de l'ours, qui l'envoya rouler à bien trois mètres.

Edward ne se fit pas prier. Il prit les deux barres de fer pour s'en servir comme béquille et clopiner de son mieux plus loin... Avant de se stopper net. Il avait déjà parcouru une vingtaine de mètres et entendait toujours, là-bas, derrière les buissons qui lui bouchaient la vue, des grondements et des couinements.

Il fit encore quelques pas, le cœur serré, puis se tourna de nouveau vers l'endroit d'où lui parvenaient les cris.

« … ! »

Non. Il ne pouvait pas rester là, sans rien faire.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il revint sur ses pas à toute vitesse, et découvrit l'horrible tableau : les deux animaux étaient l'un sur l'autre, à se mordre et à se griffer. Sur chacun d'eux, des lambeaux de peau sanguinolents papillonnaient au rythme des coups, mais l'une des bêtes avait clairement l'avantage sur l'autre : l'ours, assurément, prenait l'ascendant sur le loup, même si les blessures de celui-ci guérissaient progressivement. Sur la durée, ce serait effectivement le loup qui gagnerait... Mais pour et dans combien de souffrances pour les deux camps ?

Envy n'avait pas l'habitude de se battre ainsi.

Il devait l'aider.

« RAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Edward, faisant fi de la douleur, se précipita sur l'ours, priant pour ne rencontrer aucun piège chemin faisant, et brandit la barre de fer qu'il envoya de toutes ses forces dans la tête de l'animal avec regret. Enfin. « De toutes ses forces »... C'était bien beau, mais il en avait peu, en ce moment. Néanmoins, au moment où la barre heurta sa tête... L'ours s'effondra dans un grondement étranglé, écrasant de tout son poids le loup qui se trouvait au sol.

Visiblement, il avait quand même réussi à assommer la bête.

Un calme plat envahi alors la forêt qu'avaient fui pas mal d'oiseaux face à ce spectacle hors du commun. Seuls la respiration saccadée d'Edward, dont le corps tremblait encore sous le coup de l'adrénaline, et bientôt sous celui de la douleur, ainsi que les grondements sourds d'Envy qui tentait de s'extirper de sous l'ours, se faisaient entendre au milieu des arbres. On eut dit que ces derniers, courbés sous l'effet d'un vent gémissant, cherchaient à se pencher pour observer la scène irréaliste à laquelle ils assistaient.

L'alchimiste, à bout de souffle, fini par s'écrouler à son tour, tenant sa jambe en tremblant. L'information de la vive douleur provoquée par sa course ne lui parvenait qu'à présent, et franchement, ça faisait un mal de chien.

Et en parlant de chien -ou de loup, plutôt-...

… Envy, enfin sauvé, haleta un moment près d'Edward -le temps que ses blessures se referment-, puis reprit son apparence normale, non sans adresser un regard courroucé et réprobateur à l'alchimiste.

« Heureusement que je t'avais dit de fuir ! T'es sourd ou idiot ? » lança-t-il, avant de se répondre tout seul : « Je vais opter pour la seconde option, parce que pour chercher la merde à un OURS, il faut pas trop tenir à la vie ! »

Le petit blond avala difficilement sa salive, avant de lui adresser un regard noir, sans cesser de se tenir la jambe.

« C... Ca va... Hein... J'ai... J'ai pas... J'ai pas besoin -putain!- de... Tes reproches... » haleta-t-il. Il se tut quelques secondes, le temps d'encaisser les derniers pics de douleur que sa jambe lui envoyait, puis continua : « Et franchement... Recevoir une leçon de morale... D'un gars qui a combattu un ours... En LOUP... Alors qu'il aurait très bien... pu... Lui envoyer une torgnole sous une autre forme... FRANCHEMENT... Je m'en passerai -HSSS-... Bien ! »

Envy jeta un coup d'œil méfiant à l'ours inconscient -des fois que-, et s'accroupit près de l'adolescent emmêlé dans son manteau rouge.

« Je te signale que sans ce loup, tu te serais fait boulotté par cet ours. Contrairement à Gluttony, pour te retrouver à la trace, j'ai qu'un moyen d'avoir un bon flair, moi. Me transformer », indiqua l'androgyne en posant son index long et fin sur le bout de son nez pour illustrer son propos. « D'ailleurs, heureusement que tu pissais le sang, sinon, j'aurais eu du mal à te retrouver. T'as idée de combien de bêtes arpentent cette forêt, sérieusement ? Mais sinon... » fit-il, un peu dubitatif. « C'est l'ours qui t'a fait ça ? Putain, il t'a bien amoché.

- N... Non... C'est pas l'ours », expliqua le plus petit, avant de s'étonner, bien qu'à moitié, trop engourdi par la douleur : « Tu n'as pas vu... de pièges... en arrivant ici ?

- De pièges ? Quel genre ?

- Piège à loups », répondit le plus petit, essoufflé.

« Le seul piège à loups ici, c'est toi, _chibi_. Quelles conneries tu me ferais pas faire, quand même », soupira l'androgyne. Se battre avec un ours. Non mais franchement. Il avait été tellement pris de court en voyant le petit blond chargé par ce mastodonte qu'il n'avait même pas eu l'idée de reprendre sa forme humaine pour plus de mobilité, ou simplement celle d'origine pour botter le derrière de l'animal. Non. Dans sa tête, à ce moment-là, tout avait été en un éclair. C'était soit une attaque fulgurante toutes dents dehors, soit Edward qui volait contre un arbre, et s'y fracassait comme une brindille.

Il eut une petite grimace de dégoût en se souvenant du goût de la chair et des poils rudes de l'ours. Berk.

« Blague à part... C'est pas franchement beau à voir... » observa-t-il en examinant la blessure. « Je suppose que tu ne peux pas te lever, si ?

- Pas vraiment, non. Enfin si, mais pour marcher, c'est autre chose...

- Bon. Ben j'ai pas trop le choix, alors. Viens là. Agrippe-toi à mon cou, je vais t'aider », proposa l'androgyne tout en se mettant à hauteur de l'alchimiste pour qu'il puisse nouer ses bras tremblants autour de son cou. Il passa avec précaution son bras sous les aisselles du jeune garçon, puis le second sous ses genoux, et le prit dans ses bras. La manœuvre délicate arracha un gémissement plaintif au plus jeune, qui ferma les yeux avec force quelques secondes, serrant les dents, essayant de dissiper la douleur lancinante qui lui vrillait tout le corps.

« Désolé », fit Envy, avant de préciser : « Je t'aurais bien porté sur mon dos pour soulager ton ego, mais étrangement, je me dis qu'il vaut mieux soulager ta jambe. Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. »

Edward se renfrogna. Effectivement, il n'aimait pas trop être porté comme ça. Mais bon. Ca valait mieux que d'être transporté comme un sac à patates, comme cette fois-là au laboratoire numéro cinq.

Tandis qu'il se faisait cette amère réflexion, Envy commença à avancer dans les feuilles mortes, prudemment. Il n'avait pas vu de pièges à loups, lui, mais comme Edward l'avait mis en garde...

« Et sinon... » commença l'adolescent, profitant largement du confort inespéré des bras de l'homonculus. Enfin, il n'était plus obligé de souffrir pour avancer. « On peut savoir... Ce qui t'amène ici ?

- Toi, quelle question. »

Surpris par cette réponse si prompte, Edward écarquilla les yeux, restant muet. Envy compléta :

« Tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'on a des réseaux de souterrains un peu partout dans le pays. C'est bien pratique pour les déplacements, mais surtout pour Père pour savoir ce qui se passe ça et là. C'est Pride qui le renseigne, en général. Il est toujours en vadrouille, ce lécheur de bottes. Du coup... J'ai eu l'info assez vite. On m'a dit que t'avais un problème, donc je suis venu. Ni plus, ni moins.

- Tu as fait drôlement... vite » observa d'un œil méfiant l'alchimiste.

« J'étais de passage dans le coin », se défendit l'androgyne en haussant les épaules d'un air indifférent.

« Comme de par hasard. C'est... fou... Dis donc -aïe ! Me secoue pas!-... », s'exclama le plus jeune. Il se tut un moment, puis demanda : « En fait, tu me surveilles, c'est ça ?

- …

- J'y crois... pas. On me fous même... un chaperon quand je sors ? C'est... pas un peu... abusé ? »

Envy, tout en contournant précautionneusement une racine, haussa un sourcil et répondit :

« Vu ton état, ça me paraît tout à fait légitime, si tu veux mon avis. En plus, le chaperon... Ce serait plutôt toi », fit-il dans un sourire en rabattant sur la tête de l'adolescent sa capuche, pour le protéger un peu de la pluie, même s'il était déjà bien détrempé. Au moins, il n'aurait pas la désagréable sensation de l'eau qui lui coulait dans les yeux dès qu'il les levait vers lui.

« C'est malin », râla le plus jeune, avant de rétorquer avec un sourire moqueur -mais fatigué- : « Dans l'histoire... Tu sais que... Le loup se fait... Tuer par un chas... Chasseur ? Je serais toi... Je ferais... Gaffe à mes... fesses...

- Et qui te dit que cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas le chasseur qui a pris la peau du loup pour se dissimuler dessous, hein ?

- Oh. Et... Tu chasses quoi, toi... ? »

Envy eut un sourire à la fois sadique et goguenard, et répondit :

« Les crevettes. Il paraît qu'on peut en pêcher de bonnes, en cette saison. »

Edward poussa un soupir court d'agacement et détourna la tête, vexé. Envy parut surpris.

« Drôle de réaction. Je te fais un compliment, là.

- Pardon ? »

Envy eut un sourire qui ne laissait pas planer le doute, tandis qu'il se penchait pour embrasser Edward sur le front, d'une façon suffisamment douce pour laisser l'adolescent figé. Il lui sembla que ses joues s'embrasèrent au moment même où les lèvres de l'homonculus entrèrent en contact avec son front trempé. Cela faisait peu de temps que sa relation avec Envy avait pris un tournant nouveau mais... Chaque fois, dès que ce dernier esquissait un geste envers lui... Il se sentait comme incapable du moindre mot ou du moindre geste, comme si ça le dépassait. Ça ne le dérangeait pas, mais... N'empêche que, gêné et intimidé, il se recroquevilla -s'arrachant un petit gémissement de douleur au passage-. Puis, comme s'il jugeait son comportement trop réservé, il se blottit doucement contre le torse de l'homonculus.

L'homonculus l'avait sauvé malgré les risques encourus et, il en était sûr... Pas simplement pour éviter que le plan de son père ne capote. Tout du moins... Il se plaisait à le croire.

« Merci... » souffla l'adolescent en s'accordant un moment de répit en laissant ses paupière se clore quelques secondes. Il se laissa aller contre Envy, et demanda à tout hasard : « Tu sais où aller ?

- Évidemment.

- ... »

L'alchimiste rouvrit les yeux, et plongea un regard accusateur dans ceux d'Envy :

« A tout hasard... Puisque tu sais où... je loge... Tu n'aurais pas eu... Le culot de...

- … Ne pose pas la question si tu connais la réponse. »

Edward ne répondit rien, mais n'en pensa pas moins : « _Je rentre, je me soigne, et je fais acheter à Al des rideaux biiieeeen épais pour la salle de bain. Et un fusil. Il va l'avoir, son plomb dans les fesses, ce loup._ »

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Voilà ! xP J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Y'a peut-être un peu de surenchère quant aux épreuves que ce pauvre Edo doit traverser maaaaaiiis bon u.u' J'avais envie d'action, alors voilà x) J'espère avoir bien pu retranscrire sa peur et sa douleur, la tension d'être acculé et pris au piège... Bien que je ne sois pas totalement satisfaite de moi :/ J'aurais bien aimé trouver des vidéos d'ours qui attaque, mais... J'avoue ne pas avoir eu le courage de visionner toutes celles que j'ai pu trouver, car je suis tombée sur pas mal d'horreurs (comprendre : de VRAIS gens qui se font charcuter par de VRAIS ours. Miam!), du coup... J'ai peut-être pas suffisamment bien décrit toute la puissance que peut avoir une telle attaque. Je ne sais pas, à vous de me le dire !

Quant à ceux ou celles qui s'inquiète pour Edo... Rassurez-vous, Vyvy aura su le ramener en un seul morceau, et à temps, chez Pinako (le bœuf bourguignon, par contre, devra se passer de ses champignons!). Comme ça, le petit chaperon rouge aura tout le loisir de prendre sa revanche sur son loup favori ! xp

Allez ! Je vous dis à une prochaine fois, et n'oubliez pas de poster un petit quelque chose pour me faire part de votre avis ! ^o^

_**White Assassin**_


	2. At the beginning with you

**Quatre saisons**

**Base** : FMA (manga)

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont l'exclusive propriété de Hiromu Arakawa. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour vous offrir une petite histoire :3

**Genre** : Romance – Humor – OS – Shônen-Ai (Edvy)

**Résumé** : Laissez-vous retomber en enfance l'espace de quelques lignes.

**Musiques** : « _Daylight in Amestris_ » (OST 2, FMAB), « _At the beginning with you_ » (Anastasia), « _Theme of Lutie_ » (SoundTeMP)

**Note** : Voilà un petit OS sans prétention, dont l'idée m'est venue il y a de cela bien des années (oui, dit comme ça, on dirait que je suis centenaire... x) Rassurez-vous, ça ne fait « que » cinq ans) en écoutant la chanson dont j'ai emprunté le titre, mais que je n'avais jusque là jamais couché sur le papier. Peut-être par manque d'inspiration ou de confiance en moi, ou tout simplement car, le temps n'aidant pas, j'ai fini par trouver l'histoire trop niaise ou que sais-je... Et après, je me suis dit : « et pourquoi pas ? » Un peu d'amour dans ce monde de brutes, un peu d'air frais, juste un moment de détente... C'est vrai, après tout, pourquoi pas ?

Alors voilà. Une petite intrigue bateau, rien de bien folichon... Juste de quoi s'aérer l'esprit quelques minutes, et faire vivre pendant quelques lignes ce couple que j'adore ^o^

* * *

**OS 2 : At the beginning with you**

* * *

Un claquement lointain se fit brusquement entendre dans la maison, délicieusement chauffée en ce mois de décembre. Envy ouvrit lentement les yeux, embués du sommeil qu'il s'était accordé pour accompagner Edward dans le monde des rêves. D'ordinaire, il n'avait pas besoin de dormir. Cependant, comme les nuits étaient longues quand on se retrouvait seul avec nos pensées tourmentées, il préférait, parfois, sombrer dans la douce inconscience d'un univers onirique. La nuit dernière, par contre, c'était plutôt dans un esprit serein qu'il avait fermé les yeux, plutôt que pour simplement faire passer le temps. En effet, il avait pu s'endormir, une fois n'est pas coutume, auprès de l'alchimiste, après avoir longuement veillé sur lui en l'absence momentanée de son petit frère. Edward était en fait tombé malade quelques jours auparavant à cause du mauvais temps. Il avait choppé une grippe ou dieu savait quoi... Enfin bref, une bonne saloperie qui lui avait filé une joyeuse crève et une fièvre de cheval. Pourquoi ? Car depuis le début de la semaine soufflait sur la ville de Central une forte tempête de neige, qui avait même surpris bon nombre de météorologues par sa violence et sa soudaineté inouïes, surtout en ce mois-ci, et surtout dans cette région du pays. Habituellement, les fortes chutes de neige avaient lieu en janvier ou en février, et surtout... bien plus haut, au nord, dans les régions frontalières de celle de Briggs, où un froid polaire régnait sans discontinuer.

Du coup, peu de citadins, et Edward en premier, avaient pu prendre leurs précautions pour faire face à un tel climat. Certains s'étaient parfois même retrouvés coincés loin de chez eux, et d'autres... Chez eux. Quant aux rares, aux plus braves -ou aux plus idiots-, et Edward en premier, qui avaient osé affronter la tempête malgré les recommandations tardives des spécialistes... Ils avaient constitué des proies de choix pour les virulentes épidémies de grippe, angine ou trachéite qui sévissaient dans les rues désertes.

De plus, pour ne rien arranger, de nombreux magasins s'étaient vite retrouvés en rupture de stock de bois, qui avait été pris d'assaut par des foules déchaînées et frigorifiées. Fort heureusement, Envy, lui, avait pu dégoter du bois pour le vaillant poêle de la maison de son amant. Eh ouais. Avoir accès à des souterrains nullement encombrés par des flocons à la con, ça aidait, parfois. Néanmoins, certains convois n'avaient pas pu bénéficier d'un tel traitement de faveur : là où ça devenait embêtant, c'était qu'ils étaient censés transporter des denrées importantes, ainsi que des médicaments, qui n'avaient pu parvenir à destination. Il faudrait bien plusieurs jours aux ouvriers pour déblayer les routes et, en attendant, il fallait faire avec.

En bref, une jolie pagaille dont le seul point positif, pour Envy tout du moins, était le calme plat qui en résultait dans les rues enneigées de la ville. L'androgyne, d'ailleurs, sourit en appréciant le silence peu commun que leur offrait ce début de matinée : même si le soleil était à peine levé, à cette heure-ci généralement, nombre de personnes se pressaient de ci de là pour se rendre au travail ou faire leurs courses. Mais là, rien. Un agréable silence qui ne lui donnait que plus envie de se rouler en boule dans cette couette chaude qu'il partageait avec...

Avec...

Minute.

Il était où, son petit blond ?

Envy se redressa brusquement, envoyant bouler la couette au bout du lit d'un seul geste. Par mesure de précaution toutefois, il vérifia en catastrophe sous celle-ci. Mais rien. Edward ne se trouvait pas avec lui, dans le lit.

Où était-il passé ?

L'homonculus se leva avec précipitation, et enfila en toute hâte ses habits délaissés la veille au soir (**White **: _Pour tenir plus chaud à Ed, évidemment. Les couvertures, c'est so has been._ **Envy **:_ T'y connais rien._). Ce faisant, il appela à plusieurs reprises l'alchimiste... Sans obtenir aucune réponse en retour. Il était sous la douche ? La main sur la poignée de la porte qu'il refermait déjà derrière lui, il tendit l'oreille. Non, rien. Il serait descendu ? Étonnant, quand même... Certes, il allait un peu mieux depuis hier, et sa fièvre avait largement baissé, mais tout de même... Il ne l'aurait pas pensé capable de se mettre si vite debout.

Ah mais... Il avait oublié une chose : Edward était un ventre sur pattes. Et comme il n'avait pu boire, au mieux, que quelques maigres bols de soupe ou de bouillon ces derniers temps... Le connaissant, s'il s'était senti suffisamment ragaillardi pour pouvoir se lever sans tituber, il avait dû filer en cuisine engloutir le peu qu'il lui avait ramené malgré la pénurie passagère. Quel petit goinfre.

Envy leva les yeux au ciel tout en descendant l'escalier en bois. Il frissonna lorsque ses pieds se posèrent sur le carrelage froid de la cuisine... Complètement vide. Personne ne s'y trouvait. Par contre, il y avait bien un bol de sorti. Il se pencha et en regarda le contenu : un chocolat chaud à moitié bu, aux côtés duquel se trouvaient deux petites tartines de beurre à moitié consommées. Edward se serait interrompu en plein repas ? EDWARD ?

Là, il commença à s'inquiéter. Il appela encore quelques fois son amant, vérifia dans chacune des pièces de la maison s'il s'y trouvait ou non, mais dut se rendre à l'évidence : Edward avait tout bonnement disparu.

Paniqué, Envy se précipita dans l'entrée, d'où il sentait déjà la fraîcheur de l'air extérieur se glisser par les fins interstices qui se trouvaient près des gonds de la lourde porte en bois. Il constata avec surprise que les chaussures d'Edward, ainsi que son habituel manteau rouge, se trouvaient bien à leur place. Par contre, les clefs de la porte n'étaient plus dans la serrure comme il les y avait laissées la veille au soir, mais posées sur un coin du buffet, non loin.

« Non, il n'aurait quand même pas... » murmura l'androgyne en écarquillant les yeux, horrifié. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée à la volée et se précipita dehors. Il eut à peine franchi le seuil qu'un vent glacial mordit sa peau, et que le froid saisissant de la neige, dans laquelle il manqua de tomber, l'étreignit jusqu'aux os. Un violent frisson hérissa sa peau laiteuse tandis qu'il restait quelques secondes saisi par le violent changement de température. Il referma avec précaution la porte derrière lui, respirant lentement pour s'acclimater de son mieux à ce froid terrible. Il extirpa avec lenteur son pied gauche, puis le droit, et essaya de se frayer un chemin dans la neige qui lui arrivait aux genoux, non sans trembloter. Quelques volutes du peu de chaleur qui lui restait s'échappèrent de sa bouche alors que ses dents commençaient, doucement mais sûrement, à claquer.

« B-Bordel... ED ! » s'exclama-t-il en apercevant, plus loin, quelques trous dans la neige. Visiblement, quelqu'un était passé par là il y avait peu, et avait contourné la maison pour se rendre dans le jardin qui se trouvait à l'arrière. Assurément, le petit alchimiste. Qui d'autre ?

Envy marcha d'un pas décidé mais maladroit jusqu'à l'arrière de la maison, jouant un peu sur ses pouvoirs d'homonculus pour atténuer le froid. Malheureusement, dans ce corps humain, il ne pouvait pas vraiment supporter sans broncher de si basses températures. Sinon, il allait finir congelé.

« Ed ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ?! » s'exclama l'androgyne en découvrant le petit blond en pyjama qui s'activait dans la neige.

L'interpellé fit volte face, comme un enfant pris en faute, laissant voir à Envy ce qu'il trafiquait : avec application et abnégation, il faisait rouler une grosse boule de neige au creux de ses mains gelées.

« Ah, Envy... » souffla, d'une petite voix coupable l'alchimiste tout en se redressant. « Ça va ? » demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire embarrassé.

« Non, ça va pas », gronda le brun en se rapprochant de lui d'un pas ferme et agacé. « Tu es dingue ou quoi ? Sortir en PYJAMA alors qu'il fait un froid de canard ! T'aimes pas la vie ou la fièvre t'a fait perdre l'esprit ? Je te jure que t'as intérêt à être rentré dans trois secondes, sinon, je t'attrape par la peau des fesses et CROIS-MOI, je ferai en sorte que tu ne puisses plus te lever pour de bon. Tu m'as saisi ? » fit l'androgyne, non sans une certaine lueur d'intérêt à présent. Faites qu'Edward refuse... ~

« Mais attends... ! » se défendit l'adolescent tout en s'écartant prudemment. « Tu vois bien qu'il fait beau, je peux sortir, quand même, non ? »

Envy sourit. Il ne croyait pas en dieu, mais il remercia une entité supérieure d'avoir bien voulu lui accorder une occasion de _fatiguer_ le petit blond.

« Regarde ! » insista le plus petit en pointant de son doigt métallique le ciel vers le soleil levant. « Ils ont annoncé à la radio, ce matin, que la tempête était terminée pour de bon, et que le soleil allait revenir. Du coup... » La mine de l'alchimiste se fit brusquement sombre, et une moue dépitée lui arracha toute joie du visage. « … La neige va fondre. Il n'en restera probablement plus grand chose d'ici la fin de la journée.

- Tu plaisantes ? Tu as vu la hauteur ?

- Oui, non mais t'as compris ! Demain, s'il en reste, ce ne sera que deux pauvres centimètres ! Ou alors, des montagnes de boue informe, parce que tout le monde aura roulé dessus avec sa voiture pour aller au boulot ! »

« _Oui, non mais._ » La meilleur explication du monde, pensa Envy.

« Du coup, je n'aurai pas pu en profiter. J'ai envie de faire un bonhomme de neige », expliqua tristement l'adolescent... Qui, vraiment, ressemblait en fait plus à un gosse.

« Et c'est pour ça que tu t'es interrompu en plein repas et que tu sors en _pyjama_ dehors, même s'il fait beau ? » insista l'homonculus en levant les yeux vers le ciel. Effectivement, les rayons du soleil étaient assez forts pour la saison, et surtout pour ce début de matinée. Une belle journée en perspective.

« Rah, mais tu me les brises, avec ce pyjama ! » s'énerva le plus petit. « Si y'a que ça, je l'enlève et je reste à poil, voil-... Euh, non, laisse, oublie. Finalement, je vais le garder », s'interrompit-il précipitamment en voyant le haussement de sourcil plus qu'intéressé d'Envy qui, bizarrement, avait brusquement reporté son attention sur lui. Dommage. Il aurait bien aimé voir ça ~

« Je suppose que si je te ramène de force à la maison, tu m'en voudras ?

- Oui.

- Ça marche », fit l'homonculus en haussant les épaules, et en se dirigeant vers lui sans plus tarder. Néanmoins, Edward ne bougea pas et ajouta d'un ton incisif :

« Et non seulement je t'en voudrai, mais en plus, tu t'en voudras aussi.

- Oh ? Et pourquoi ? Explique, ça m'intéresse.

- Parce que », rétorqua simplement l'adolescent, avant de lui offrir un sourire carnassier, bieeeeen grand, afin de découvrir toutes ses jolies petites dents.

« Oh.

- Moi, je ne peux pas t'empêcher de marcher, mais je te mets à genoux quand tu veux.

- Ok, ok, ça va, j'abandonne ! » râla l'homonculus en levant les mains au ciel en signe d'abandon, et en se dirigeant vers la maison. Tss. Foutues canines. Il ne s'en souvenait que trop bien.

« Yes ! » s'exclama le plus petit, qui pouvait enfin profiter de cette jolie neige poudreuse pour réaliser l'un de ses rêves. Il reprit avec soin son intense travail jusqu'à recevoir quelque chose de chaud sur la tête. Intrigué, il leva les yeux, et vit qu'Envy, revenu, lui avait posé son manteau sur le dos.

« Mais d'abord, tu me fais le plaisir d'enfiler ça. Et ce pull. Et ces chaussettes. Et ces gants. Et surtout, tes bottes », ordonna son aîné en ponctuant chaque mot par le don de l'un desdits vêtements. Edward s'exécuta sans trop se faire prier, et laissa même Envy lui enrouler grossièrement une écharpe autour du cou tandis qu'il enfilait son manteau, qui traînait largement dans la neige. L'alchimiste dégagea ses cheveux blonds de la douce et épaisse laine chaude qui étreignait son cou glacé, puis souffla :

« Merci...

- Remercie tes dents, plutôt. Allez, hop. Fais-le, ton bonhomme de neige. Je vais t'aider. »

« _Même si je n'ai foutrement aucune idée de ce que c'est _», pensa l'androgyne. Bah. Il improviserait en regardant Edward faire. Ce dernier fut vraisemblablement enchanté à cette idée, puisqu'un sourire franc vint éclairer son visage juvénile.

Pendant une bonne heure, les deux adolescents s'activèrent dans le manteau blanc de l'hiver, construisant peu à peu l'ébauche de ce qui se révéla finalement être un bonhomme de neige bien rebondi... Et un peu bizarre. Évidemment, Edward n'avait pu s'empêcher de rajouter quelques touches personnelles dans la construction -à l'aide d'un peu d'alchimie-. Envy avait beau trouver que ces bras enneigés couverts de genre de pics était le summum du mauvais goût... Il n'était pas peu fier de lui. Ça leur avait pris du temps, mais finalement, ça s'était révélé assez amusant de faire ce...

« HEAD SHOT ! » hurla soudain le petit blond. Envy se retourna juste à temps pour se prendre une boule de neige en plein entre les deux yeux, puis un petit blond ébouriffé qui lui sauta au cou, les projetant tous les deux au sol. La neige poussa un grondement sinistre en se sentant ainsi écrasée, et Envy, complètement submergé par celle-ci, ne vit plus que le visage hilare de l'alchimiste, et un bout de soleil qui se frayait un chemin entre la neige et la tête de son amant. Le souffle coupé par le froid, il resta figé et dit d'une voix tremblante :

« Je sais pas si tu sais, chibi, mais la neige, c'est un peu beaucoup froid et là, je te jure que le mien doit faire à peu près la taille du ti-... »

Il se garda de terminer sa phrase en voyant le regard assassin du petit blond qui se releva, vexé. Peuh.

Envy ne se fit pas prier pour s'extirper, lui aussi, de la neige. Il épousseta son dos glacé pour en enlever les flocons viscéralement accrochés... Lorsque la voix d'Edward, étonnamment douce, lui parvint :

« Je suis content que tu m'aies laissé le faire. »

Envy se rapprocha de lui et, voyant que l'adolescent grelottait un peu, passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Edward tourna la tête et le regarda, intrigué. Un geste comme ça de la part d'Envy, c'était suffisamment rare pour attirer son attention.

« Oui, je suis trop gentil. Après, tu vas encore te plaindre car tu auras choppé une bronchite. Tu le sais, ça, que tu es... Hm... Déraisonnable ? Oui, ça sonne bien, ça. « Déraisonnable » », commenta l'homonculus d'un air pensif.

Le petit blond sourit et répliqua :

« On dit souvent que le rire est le propre de l'Homme... Mais le fait d'être « déraisonnable », comme tu dis, aussi.

- Ce n'est pas faux. C'est ça, aussi, qui fait que je ne pourrai jamais comprendre les hu-...

- Que tu dis. Qui est sorti à moitié nu -franchement : t'appelles ça des vêtements ?- pour me sermonner car j'étais sorti dehors en pyjama ? Qui m'a autorisé à rester parce qu'il avait peur pour son...

- Oui, bon, ça va ! » rétorqua avec humeur, l'homonculus. Tss.

Edward sourit, se retourna, et embrassa fougueusement son aîné, avant de déclarer :

« Tu vois. Tu n'es pas moins fou que moi. »

Il laissa ses mains relâcher le visage de l'androgyne, puis se dirigea vers la maison d'un pas sautillant. Envy fut heureux de constater que la nuit passée avait requinqué son amant.

Edward lui demanda :

« Tu sais ce qui serait plus fou encore ?

- Non, mais étrangement, je sens que tu vas me le dire.

- Déjà, ne pas finir mon petit déjeuner... » Son ventre acquiesça bruyamment. « Ensuite, ne pas faire de bonhommes de pain d'épice le jour de Noël ! Allez, viens ! On va profiter du beau temps pour aller faire des emplettes à l'épicerie ! »

Envy eut à peine le temps de donner son accord qu'Edward s'était déjà précipité dans la maison pour assouvir la faim monstre qui le taraudait depuis un moment, et contre laquelle il avait vaillamment lutté tout du long de la création du bonhomme de neige.

Quant aux bonhommes de pain d'épice...

Envy, qui suivit Edward jusque dans le hall d'entrée, n'avait foutrement aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait bien être.

Mais bon.

Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Voilà ! Comme je l'ai dit, ce n'était pas riche en péripéties ou en action. Juste une scène plutôt banale du quotidien... Mais j'espère quand même que ça aura pu vous tirer un sourire et vous offrir un bon moment de lecture.

N'hésitez pas à poster un petit quelque chose pour me donner votre avis ! :3

Bisous à tous et à toutes, et à la semaine prochaine avec le printemps ! ^o^ (croyez-moi, vous aurez de quoi lire ;p)

_**White Assassin**_


	3. Jeu de piste

**Quatre saisons**

**Base**: FMA (manga)

**Disclaimer** : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient. L'œuvre originale est de Hiromu Arakawa

**Genre** : Romance – Humor – OS – Shônen-ai (Edvy)

**Résumé** : Il a tout préparé, avec une méticulosité diabolique. Reste à savoir si Edward acceptera de jouer.

**Musiques** : (Pas forcément toutes dans l'ordre -même si j'ai essayé T^T-, car j'en ai répété beaucoup u.u') « _Daylight in Amestris_ » et « _Anticipation_ » (**FMAB, OST 2**), « _Hello Zepp_ » (**Saw OST**), « _Crisis in the North_ » et « _Versus Homonculus_ » (**FMAB, OST 2**), « _Dead silence theme music_ » (**Dead silence OST**), « _Hum of the Streets_ » (**FMAB, OST1**), « _What the hell_ » (**Avril Lavigne**), « _Clash of the Alchemists_ » (**FMAB, OST 1**), « _Dead silence theme music_ » (**Dead silence OST**), « _Far East Suite, Pizzicato_ » et « _Nightmares_ » (**FMAB, OST 2**)

**Note** : L'avant-dernier OS de ce recueil ! Suivant la chronologie, voilà celui du printemps ! Il risque d'être un peu long car je me rends compte, à l'instant où j'écris ces lignes, que j'ai beaucoup d'éléments à mettre en place... Mais j'espère que je saurai vous faire rire suffisamment pour vous garder jusqu'à la fin. Allez, enjoy ! X3

* * *

**OS 3 : Jeu de piste**

* * *

Edward laissa son regard se perdre dans les bourgeons qui perlaient sur les branches partiellement dénudées du pêcher. Derrière lui, haut dans le ciel, le soleil rayonnait d'une lueur encore timide en ce début de printemps : une belle journée en perspective. Idéale pour ce qu'Alphonse et lui avaient prévu.

« Ed ! C'est bon, c'est ouvert ! » indiqua son petit frère, tout en maintenant la porte d'entrée à l'aide de son pied pour laisser son aîné passer le seuil de leur habitation. Les bras encombrés de paniers et de sachet, tout comme son frère, Edward avança prudemment jusque dans le hall d'entrée, prenant soin de bien décomposer chaque pas avec lenteur pour éviter de trébucher. Une fois rentré, il se défit de ses chaussures à l'aide de ses pieds, en les secouant un peu. Puis, il avança comme un automate, priant pour que rien ne lui échappe des mains, et pivota mécaniquement à droite. Il pénétra dans la cuisine tandis que le claquement de la porte d'entrée lui indiquait qu'Alphonse suivait le même chemin, puis déposa sur la table tout ce qu'il transportait. Son cadet fit de même, et ils contemplèrent leur butin : des paniers en osier remplis à ras bord d'œufs multicolores, de petits sujets en chocolat noir ou blanc et au lait, et de guimauves tressées aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel et moelleuses. Edward croisa les bras et, la tête haute, afficha un sourire satisfait.

« Comme quoi. Quand on veut, on peut ! On n'en a pas fait tomber un seul !

- Oui, mais ce serait bien d'être un peu plus prévoyants la prochaine fois ! » le sermonna Al. « J'ai bien cru qu'on n'allait rien trouver ! »

Edward perdit son sourire et bougonna dans son coin, sans trop oser rétorquer quoi que ce soit à Alphonse. Car son petit frère avait raison : il avait été tellement pris par ses recherches ces derniers temps qu'il avait tout bonnement zappé de passer commande auprès de leur chocolatier favori. Du coup, ils y étaient allé en catastrophe le matin même... Mais s'étaient retrouvés devant des étalages complètement vides, où ne restaient que quelques pauvres copeaux abandonnés ça et là. Ils avaient donc dû se rabattre sur des chocolatiers moins connus et moins pris d'assaut. Certes, le travail serait peut-être moins fin que de coutume, mais au moins... Ils avaient plus de chocolats qu'il n'en fallait.

« Je suis sûr qu'Élisa sera contente », souffla Alphonse. Il ne pouvait pas sourire, mais Edward devinait que c'était le cas à sa voix. Il retrouva lui aussi sa bonne humeur : c'était vrai. Ils se prenaient trop la tête. Élisa était une petite fille simple et joyeuse qui serait ravie de recevoir une montagne de chocolats, même si, par endroits, les couleurs bavaient un petit peu sur le coin de l'œil d'un lapin ou sur la patte d'une poule. Il taquina un peu son cadet néanmoins :

« Ses parents, peut-être pas. Elle va chopper une indigestion, avec tout ce que tu lui as pris !

- Tu crois ? » s'inquiéta le plus jeune. Il en avait peut-être trop fait, c'était vrai...

« Je blague, Al ! » le rassura Edward en lui envoyant une tape amical dans un petit bruit métallique, avant d'ajouter : « Ils seront contents eux aussi. Après tout, ce sont eux qui ont insisté pour qu'on vienne. On va pas y aller les mains vides ! Les chocolats couleront tellement à flot qu'elle se souviendra de cette fête toute sa vie ! »

Alphonse acquiesça, content lui aussi :

« Je vais les ranger -et mettre au frigo ceux qui ont le plus chauffé-. On a bien rendez-vous chez monsieur Hughes à quinze heures ?

- Exact ! Du coup, on a quelques heures de libre. Je vais aller prendre une douche, en attendant. On a tellement couru, je suis en sueur ! » indiqua Edward en poussant un profond soupir, et en attrapant du bout des doigts son débardeur. Yerk. Une bonne douche lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Il monta à l'étage pour déposer son manteau dans sa chambre, puis partit sans plus attendre dans la salle de bain où il s'empressa de se déshabiller. Par la fenêtre, le soleil brillait de son mieux, caressant le carrelage blanc de ses rayons joueurs qui se répercutaient dans toute la pièce. Edward ouvrit la fenêtre pour profiter un peu plus du vent frais et printanier -en même temps, il le pouvait... La maison, fort heureusement, n'avait pas de vis-à-vis. Autant en profiter-, plia grossièrement ses vêtements et les disposa sur une chaise prévue à cet effet. Puis, il se glissa dans la douche, actionna le mitigeur, ferma les yeux, et laissa l'eau envelopper son corps d'une douce chaleur. La buée ne tarda pas à venir s'accrocher sur les parois transparentes et glacées de la douche, isolant Edward dans un moment de détente et de bien-être mérité. Ces derniers temps, il n'avait eu que peu de jours de congé. Celui-ci était inespéré, et il allait en savourer chaque heure, chaque minute, et chaque seconde.

Au bout d'une bonne demie-heure, il se savonna, se rinça longuement, puis s'extirpa de la douche. Il s'enveloppa dans une serviette blanche, appréciant dans un sourire le bon vent frais qui l'accueillait au sortir de la douche, puis entreprit de se sécher. Il coiffa ensuite rapidement ses cheveux, jeta un petit coup d'œil à son antenne dans le miroir, referma la fenêtre, puis fila dans sa chambre s'habiller.

Il tourna la poignée de la porte tout en se frottant les cheveux vigoureusement avec une serviette pour en enlever les dernières gouttes, puis pénétra dans sa chambre. De suite, ses yeux filèrent jusqu'à un élément incongru : sur la couverture rouge de son lit était posée une enveloppe, assez grosse, qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir vue quand il était parti. Une petite moue de surprise passa sur son visage tandis qu'il partait voir ce que c'était. Alphonse aurait déposé quelque chose à son attention pendant qu'il se douchait ? Pourquoi donc ?

Il s'approcha, vérifia par réflexe que sa serviette était correctement nouée autour de sa taille, puis prit dans ses mains l'enveloppe. Elle était épaisse, lourde... Et sans timbre. Aucune adresse dessus, aucun expéditeur... Et même mieux : elle n'était même pas fermée. Bizarre... Al voulait lui dire quelque chose ? Quelque chose de si important, terrible ou inavouable qu'il ne pouvait le faire de vive voix ?

Intrigué, et surtout curieux, l'alchimiste déplia soigneusement l'enveloppe tout en s'asseyant, et en vida le contenu sur le lit. Trois objets s'extirpèrent de l'enveloppe : une lettre, un genre de livre et... Ce qui semblait être un chocolat un peu fondu, en forme de crevette. Edward l'attrapa vite avant qu'il ne tache la couverture et le posa sur l'enveloppe avec précaution, avant de s'emparer de la lettre et de la déplier. Il haussa un sourcil en découvrant une écriture qui n'était vraisemblablement pas celle de Al, et lut :

«_ Bien le bonjour, O'chibi-san ~_

_Comment vas-tu ?_

_Je ne vais pas épiloguer : on va faire bref. J'ai envie de faire un jeu avec toi. Un jeu de piste. Tu sais ? Un peu comme celui que vous, les humains, faîtes généralement aujourd'hui. Rien de plus simple ! Voici les instructions : dans cette enveloppe, tu trouveras la lettre que tu es en train de lire, un petit chocolat et un album photo... _»

Edward, abasourdi, s'interrompit dans sa lecture.

Envy.

La lettre était d'Envy. Même pas besoin de lire la signature pour le savoir : rien que l'intitulé, c'était signé. Et ça le faisait enrager.

Il dut respirer quelques secondes pour ne pas déchirer la lettre sous le coup de l'agacement, puis, renfrogné, s'empara d'un geste brusque de l'album photo -qui n'avait rien d'un livre, en fait-, et l'ouvrit. Il était complètement vide. Rien. Rien de rien. Quelle idée... Enfin bon, c'était Envy. Et Envy était con. Pas besoin de chercher plus loin.

Il haussa les épaules d'un air dédaigneux et lança l'album plus loin sur le lit. N'empêche, il se demandait bien comment la lettre avait pu atterrir chez lui. Enfin passons. Il poursuivit la lecture :

« _… Que tu viens sûrement d'ouvrir, par curiosité. En ce cas, tu as dû remarquer qu'il était vide ! Belle observation..._ »

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le bout de papier. Ooouuuuh qu'il avait envie de lui en coller une.

« _… Cela dit, ce constat me facilitera la tâche. Ainsi, tu dois probablement te demander pourquoi je te le donne s'il ne contient rien._

_C'est ça, la bonne question._

_Où sont passées ses photos ? ~_

_Ça, ça va être à toi de le découvrir. Regarde attentivement le chocolat que j'ai placé dans l'enveloppe. Sa forme t'indiquera où trouver la première photo. Celle-ci sera accompagnée d'un autre chocolat, qui te mènera à une autre photo._

_Et ainsi de suite ! ~_ »

Edward regarda d'un œil circonspect le chocolat en forme de crevette. Hein ?

Envy devait avoir pété un sérieux câble. Il était sérieux ? Comme s'il n'avait que ça à foutre, lui... N'importe quoi ! Il n'allait pas faire la moindre des choses demandées par ce taré. Néanmoins, curieux, il lut la suite :

« _A chaque fois que tu trouveras une photo, tu la glisseras soigneusement dans l'album photo, que tu me ramèneras complété. Attention ! Je veux que les photos soient dans l'ordre ! De plus, à chaque fois qu'un chocolat aura su te guider jusqu'à l'étape suivante, je veux que tu le manges. Simple question de prévention : je n'aime pas le gaspillage._

_Oh, et ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne sont pas empoisonnés. Mais n'essaie pas de passer outre cette règle, sinon, je mets fin au jeu. Je te surveille ~_ »

Edward sourit d'un air dédaigneux. Qu'il était con, lui. Du coup, il lui suffisait de jeter le premier chocolat pour-...

… Minute. Il le _surveillait_ ?!

Paniqué, Edward se releva d'un coup, et partit immédiatement à la fenêtre jeter des coups d'œils inquiets à l'extérieur, le cœur battant. Il resta ainsi figé un moment, les corps tendu, les doigts crispés sur le rebord de la fenêtre, à attendre comme un signe... Mais rien. Il ne vit pas Envy. Au bout de deux bonnes minutes, il s'écarta de la fenêtre. Quel con ! Il lui avait monté un bateau pour le faire flipper, c'était ça ?

Il poussa un soupir court de dédain, agacé, et repartit sur le lit pour lire la suite et la fin de la lettre :

« _Au fait, petit détail : tu as un temps imparti. Tu disposes d'une heure, à partir de midi, pour retrouver les photos. Pas une minute de plus._

_A toi de choisir : entre ta vie sociale et ton orgueil, lequel veux-tu préserver ? ~_

_Bonne chance !_

_Que la partie commence ~_ »

Ses mains retombèrent mollement sur le lit alors qu'il fixait un point indistinct sur l'oreiller. Sa vie sociale ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Quel était le rapport avec toute cette histoire ? Cette simple mention titillait sa curiosité, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Machinalement, ses yeux filèrent sur le réveil posé sur la table de nuit, à gauche du lit. Les aiguilles, qui trottinaient doucement, indiquaient midi sept. Selon les règles établies par Envy... Cela signifiait qu'il n'avait plus que cinquante trois minutes ? Et pour quoi ? Pour retrouver des photos ?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir avec ces photos pour que cela menace sa vie sociale ?

Une peur sourde émergea dans son ventre noué alors qu'il prenait en main le chocolat en forme de crevette, et le regardait avec méfiance, un peu comme s'il contenait à lui tout seul toutes les vérités de ce bas monde. Une crevette. La première photo était cachée dans un aquarium ? Hm... Non, pas possible. Ils n'en avaient pas, à la maison.

Edward se leva du lit, pensif. Une crevette, une crevette...

Il devait réfléchir de façon moins compliquée.

Ce qu'Envy lui disait, c'était que la photo se trouvait dans un endroit où il pourrait trouver une crevette... Ou peut-être, même, sur ou DANS une crevette, ou un truc en forme de cre-...

« Sur » une crevette ?

Il leva les yeux vers l'armoire disposée plus loin dans la chambre, et croisa le regard de son reflet.

OH LE CON. Sur LUI !

Affolé, il arracha sa serviette d'un coup, et la jeta sur le lit pour l'examiner (**Envy **:_ Je vois tout ~ T'es au courant, hein ?_ **Ed **: _Que dalle ! J'ai vérifié, t'es pas là !_). Rien. En même temps... Logique.

« ... »

Il réfléchit quelques instants, puis claqua ses doigts l'un contre l'autre, en signe de victoire. Il savait ! Dans ses vêtements. Il partit aussitôt fouiller le premier d'entre eux : son manteau, qu'il avait laissé traîner sur la chaise de son bureau. Il plongea la main dans la poche droite, puis dans la gauche...

« …. ! »

Et là, ses doigts heurtèrent quelque chose de dur (**Envy **: _Comme ma... ~ _**Ed **:_ NON, tu ne feras pas cette blague ! *lui shoote dans la tête.*_). Il extirpa l'objet de sa poche, et découvrit, effectivement, une photo. Il la retourna... Et ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant qu'il s'agissait de lui, dehors, accompagné d'Al. Il était de dos et semblait marcher plutôt vite.

Mais ce qui attira davantage son attention fut un détail presque insignifiant : dans sa main droite, ramenée devant lui si bien qu'il ne la voyait presque pas, il entrapercevait un petit papier translucide. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur. Ce petit papier translucide n'était en fait rien d'autre que l'emballage plastique de l'un des chocolats qu'il avait ramenés à la maison.

Ce _matin_.

Donc la photo avait, elle aussi, été prise le matin même, à son insu... Et glissée dans sa poche sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Les mains tremblantes, il resta bloqué sur cette image de lui, et comprit enfin où Envy pouvait en venir. Par cette simple photo, à priori banale, il lui faisait passer un message tout aussi simple :

_Je sais où tu habites. Je sais ce que tu as fait. Je sais aussi ce que tu fais._

_Et, accessoirement... Grâce à mes multiples visages, je passe inaperçu._

_Aucun détail de ta vie ne peut m'échapper._

_Aucun ~_

Edward jeta un regard angoissé à la lettre, puis au réveil.

Plus que cinquante minutes.

Il se précipita sur l'album photo, et rangea la photo au tout début de celui-ci. Les mains tremblantes tandis qu'il effectuait la délicate opération, il serra les dents. Comment seraient les autres photos ? Et surtout... OU seraient-elles planquées ?

Il jeta un regard mauvais au chocolat en forme de crevette. Il était censé manger ça, c'est ça ?

« _Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne sont pas empoisonnés._ »

Ouais. Enfin bon... Envy était un menteur invétéré. Certes, logiquement... Comme il était essentiel au plan des homonculi, cet enfoiré ne devrait pas essayer d'attenter à sa vie mais... Qui savait ce que contenaient ces chocolats ? Parce que, franchement, l'excuse du « Je ne veux pas gaspiller »... Il la gobait moyen.

Il prit avec une crainte non dissimulée le petit chocolat entre ses doigts, et l'approcha, méfiant, de son nez. Il le sentit longuement... Mais dut se rendre à l'évidence : il sentait le chocolat, point barre. Peut-être qu'Envy prévoyait de lui filer juste une indigestion ? Après tout, qui savait combien de photos il allait devoir récupérer !

La gorge nouée, Edward ferma les yeux et se décida à avaler ce chocolat traître, dont l'aspect inoffensif ne faisait que renforcer ses doutes. Il croqua dedans non sans redouter d'y trouver quelque chose de bizarre... Mais à part un coulis qui avait un fort goût d'alcool -quoi que ça puisse être-, il ne trouva rien de bizarre, ni à la texture, ni au goût de la petite gâterie (**Envy **: … Ed : _*lui shoote encore dans la tête.* NON. Tu ne feras pas NON PLUS cette blague_). Et même plus : c'était plutôt bon.

Enfin... Ça avait quand même un relent de traquenard. Mais passons.

Edward jeta un dernier coup d'œil anxieux au réveil... Puis prit une grande inspiration, et jeta un regard de défi à la lettre.

« Ok. Tu veux jouer ? On va jouer. »

Il se jeta sur son armoire qu'il ouvrit à la volée, et en sortit des vêtements propres, qu'il s'empressa d'enfiler. Parce que bon... Jouer, ok, mais peut-être pas à poil (**Envy **:_ Oui, ça, ça sera pour plus tard._ **Ed **: _Pardon ?_). Une fois habillé, il attacha d'une main experte ses cheveux en une natte comme il en avait l'habitude... Et resta figé. Euh... Certes, certes... Mais où trouver la prochaine photo ?

« Ah ! »

Il eut un éclair de lucidité et mit, de nouveau, la main dans la poche de son son manteau, toujours posé sur la chaise. Évidemment ! Il avait pris la photo sans même penser au chocolat. Chocolat en forme de... Coussin.

Ses yeux filèrent vers celui qui était sur son lit, et il plongea sur la couette comme un chat, glissant sa main sous l'oreiller. Il en extirpa une photo, et un autre chocolat, beaucoup plus gros que le précédent. Il détailla la photo : c'était encore une photo de lui, mais plus ancienne, il semblait. Elle devait dater d'un moment car il était dans le jardin, enneigé, et allait visiblement chercher le courrier. Il se rappelait de ce moment : Alphonse lui avait passé un savon car il était sorti sans manteau, et avait trouvé le moyen de choppé la crève en passant moins de deux minutes dehors.

Envy l'avait donc espionné depuis lors ? Ou avait-il commencé bien avant ?

Il frissonna d'horreur. Ça lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Il reporta ensuite son regard sur le nouveau chocolat tandis qu'il gobait le second -encore à l'alcool-. Le troisième était... A l'échelle réelle. Bien plus gros que les petites bouchées précédentes, il avait été réalisé avec le plus grand soin, et force était de constater qu'un artisan expérimenté avait dû en être l'auteur. Certainement pas Envy, qui n'était pas foutu d'écrire droit dans sa lettre. Son écriture était tordue. Comme son esprit, du reste.

Edward ne put s'empêcher d'admirer malgré lui le travail : le chocolat représentait sa montre en argent, ni plus, ni moins. Aucune gravure, même infime fût-elle, n'avait été oubliée. Tout était soigneusement retranscrit et, le meilleur ! Le chocolat s'ouvrait lui aussi. Dingue. Impressionné, il ne le quitta pas des yeux tandis qu'il rangeait la deuxième photo dans l'album. Eh ben... Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de manger, sinon, il se serait demandé où il allait bien pouvoir caser tout ce chocolat dans son estomac.

Il eut un sourire satisfait. Sa montre en argent ? D'ordinaire, elle était dans sa poche, mais quand ce n'était pas le cas, elle était rangée. Et il savait exactement où. D'un geste rapide et assuré, il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit, et trouva, non sans une certaine satisfaction, une autre photo, et un autre chocolat.

Soit Envy le prenait pour un idiot, soit il était désespérément con. Ses énigmes étaient d'une simplicité monstre. Il aurait torché ce jeu débile en moins de vingt minutes, et on n'en parlerait plus.

Quel abruti, ce palmier.

Il glissa la main dans le tiroir et prit la photo en main : de nouveau, lui, mais cette fois-ci, dans sa chambre. Assis à son bureau et en débardeur, la main passée dans ses cheveux qu'il agrippait, on voyait sur son visage, pris de profil, une intense concentration. La photo datait, elle aussi : il distinguait sur ledit bureau des documents sur lesquels il avait travaillé il y avait un bon moment déjà. Par contre... L'angle de vue révélait que la photo avait été indubitablement prise par la fenêtre. Edward y jeta de nouveau un œil suspicieux. Envy était quand même sacrément dérangé pour espionner les gens comme ça. Il devait avoir un problème.

Il haussa un sourcil.

Pourquoi « _devait_ » ? Il en avait un, point barre. Rien qu'à regarder ses fringues, on _savait_ que son cerveau était déficient (**Envy **: … **Greed **:_ Ah ! Je suis pas le seul à le penser ! _**Envy **:_ On peut savoir ce que tu fous là, toi ?!_). Enfin bref. Il préférait ne pas savoir pourquoi il le mêlait à ce jeu malsain, et surtout pourquoi il l'avait planifié sur autant de mois.

Tout en grignotant machinalement la montre en chocolat, vraisemblablement elle aussi à l'alcool, il regarda le nouveau chocolat. Une brosse à dents.

Il plaça sans hâte la photo trouvée dans l'album, emporta celui-ci, goba le reste de montre en chocolat et s'attaqua à la brosse à dents. Puis, d'un pas traînant, il se rendit dans la salle de bain. Mouais. Envy ne s'était pas trop creusé la tête. Tant mieux. Il mâchouilla la brosse à dents tout en vérifiant machinalement les bords de l'évier, où il posait généralement la vraie.

Rien.

Il vérifia l'intérieur du meuble où Al disposait généralement serviettes, shampoings, et autres produits d'hygiène.

Rien.

Il vérifia la baignoire et la douche, derrière la porte, dans la poubelle et sur le radiateur.

Rien.

Il déglutit difficilement le reste de brosse à dents.

Ok. Là, c'était plus compliqué.

Il passa de nouveau en revue chaque recoin de la salle de bain, ce qui lui prit de nouveau cinq bonnes minutes. Petit à petit, le stress montait, car le prochain indice demeurait introuvable. Ses gestes se firent un peu plus pressés, plus maladroits. Il fit même tomber quelques objets par inadvertance, attirant malgré lui l'attention d'Alphonse, qui s'enquit depuis le rez-de-chaussée :

« Ed ? Tout va bien, là haut ? »

Son aîné sursauta en entendant cette question. Il se précipita dans le couloir, puis bifurqua jusqu'aux premières marches de l'escalier. En bas, il vit Alphonse, la main agrippée sur la rampe, prêt à monter le rejoindre. Un peu affolé, Edward le rassura de son mieux :

« O... Oui, oui. Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas ! J'ai juste fait tomber un truc, rien de grave ! »

Il ne le vit pas, mais il sentit de suite le regard suspicieux de son frère se poser sur lui et le transpercer de part en part, comme pour deviner ce qu'il lui cachait. Car Al _savait_ qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Parfois, c'en était même flippant : son petit frère lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

« Tu es sûr ? » insista son cadet, méfiant.

Edward sourit et agita la main, pour minimiser la situation. Faire. semblant. de. rien.

« Mais oui, mais oui ! Tiens, tant que j'y pense... Tu pourrais préparer un truc à manger, vite fait ? Je meurs de faim !

- Eh ? Ed, on avait pourtant dit que c'était à ton tour de faire à manger ! » lui rappela l'armure. Certes, lui, il ne mangeait pas, mais il donnait parfois (**Al **:_ TOUJOURS. _**Ed **: _Roh, ça va..._) un coup de main. Pourquoi ? Car le plus souvent (**Al **: _TOUJOURS. _**Ed **:_ Non mais ça va, oui ?!_), Edward manquait de faire sauter ou brûler la maison.

« Oui, je sais mais... Allez, sois cool ! Juste cette fois ! Tu sais bien à quel point c'est meilleur quand c'est toi qui cuisines ! » insista Edward comme un enfant, faisant de grands yeux suppliants à son cadet. Pourvu qu'il accepte et aille plus loin ! Franchement, il préférait qu'Al ne soit pas au courant de toute cette histoire, et qu'il n'entre pas dans le jeu d'Envy. Il l'avait commencé seul, et le terminerait seul. Alphonse serait plus une gêne qu'autre chose, et même : c'était son rôle de grand frère de mettre son petit frère à l'écart des choses louches.

Et, de fait, Envy _était_ une « chose louche » (**Envy **: _Pardon ?_).

« Bon, d'accord... Tu sais ce que tu veux manger ?

- Peu importe ! » cria Edward pour que sa voix porte, déjà retourné dans la salle de bain.

« D'accord ! Mais ne te plains pas si c'est quelque chose que tu n'aimes pas ! » lança Alphonse en bas des escaliers, déjà las. Son frère était impossible et capricieux. Mais bon. Il était habitué. Il repartit dans la cuisine, et s'affubla d'un tablier. Allez.

Edward, lui, réfléchit à toute vitesse. La brosse à dents, la brosse à dents... La photo _devait_ être dans cette pièce, ce n'était pas possible autrement ! Alors pourquoi il ne la trouvait pas ?! Il avait pourtant tout vérifié ! Un peu stressé, il décida de calmer les battements de son cœur, et de taire son stress exponentiel.

_Réfléchis. La photo est forcément dans cette pièce. Mais c'est quelque part où tu n'as pas cherché. Quelque part où..._

…

Il lança un regard dégoûté à la douche. Non, sérieusement... Dans le trou ? Envy serait allé jusque là ? Ce serait possible ?

Écœuré rien qu'à l'idée, Edward s'avança de nouveau vers la douche... Mais sursauta en sentant un craquement inhabituel lorsqu'il posa le pied sur le tapis de bain. Surpris, il s'écarta comme s'il s'était brûlé, et fixa le tapis avec des yeux ronds comme des billes. Dessous, quelque chose formait une bosse étrange.

_Oh le salopard_.

Il souleva le tapis de bain d'un geste plein d'humeur, et le balança plus loin. Dessous se trouvait, comme il l'avait présagé, un sachet contenant un chocolat un peu amoché et une photo -sûrement pour les protéger-, et, à part, une feuille pliée en quatre un peu détrempée. L'adolescent s'accroupit et saisit le sachet. Il l'ouvrit, jeta un vague regard au chocolat -une fourchette-, puis un, plus intéressé, à la photo.

Il bugua joyeusement.

Sur celle-ci, il était torse-nu. Et celle-ci, comme la toute première... Était récente. Elle datait de tout à l'heure. Déjà, Edward se demanda comment Envy avait pu réussir un tel tour de magie. Autant, la première, il avait eu du temps pour la développer... Autant, celle-ci... Comment était-ce possible ?! En une demie-heure même pas, il aurait pu la prendre ET la faire développer ? Impossible.

L'enfoiré. Il avait certainement dû profiter du statut de son petit frère, chef des armées. Qui savait quelles magouilles se tramaient dans les sous-sols sinueux et profonds du QG militaire de central... ? Quelles expériences ? Peut-être avait-il pu trouver, ou faire fabriquer, un appareil photo qui vous sortait les photos instantanément. Pour des gens qui fabriquaient des machines de guerre et qui faisait les expérimentations les plus louches possibles, c'était sûrement l'enfance de l'art. Et c'était diabolique.

Une fois cette hypothèse en tête, et pratiquement certain d'avoir raison... Edward commença à angoisser sérieusement. Déjà : Envy l'avait pris le jour même, l'heure même... Mais surtout : il l'avait pris en train de se déshabiller.

Une idée encore plus terrifiante le traversa : il avait trouvé le nouvel indice _sous_ le tapis de bain. Tapis de bain qu'il avait déplié spécialement pour aller se laver. En principe, Alphonse se chargeait de le replier pour le faire sécher -lui, en général, il l'oubliait-. Et, s'il était sûr d'une chose, c'était de cela : quand il avait déplié le tapis de bain... Il n'y avait rien dedans, et encore moins dessous.

Envy avait obligatoirement déposé l'indice entre le moment où il était entré dans la douche, et le moment où il en était sorti. Autrement dit : il avait profité de la fenêtre temporairement ouverte.

« … ! »

Il vira au rouge tomate et grinça des dents. Oh le sale... ! Il avait forcément dû le voir se doucher, alors ! Sauf que lui, forcément, avec le bruit de l'eau, avec la buée et le savon dans les yeux... Il n'avait RIEN perçu ! Envy avait pu le prendre en photo ET se faufiler en douce dans la salle de bain. Et s'il n'avait rien remarqué en sortant, c'était que, comme d'habitude... Il avait plutôt jeté un coup d'œil au miroir qu'à ses pieds, et devait avoir, par miracle, esquivé cet indice-là. Une chose était sûre : si le plan d'Envy n'était pas infaillible car il aurait très bien pu marcher par accident sur l'indice...

… Il n'en était pas moins machiavéliquement orchestré.

Comment justifier, autrement, le fait qu'il ait pu savoir que, les beaux jours, il ouvrait systématiquement la fenêtre ? La réponse était simple : Envy l'avait étudié. Observé.

Et peut-être était-il toujours en train de le faire en ce moment même.

Edward, le corps parcourut de sueurs froides pour une raison inconnue (**Ed **: _Genre._), s'intéressa ensuite au bout de papier. Il le déplia et lut avec stupeur :

« _Tu n'as aucun secret pour moi, chibi _~ »

Ok. Ça venait juste confirmer toutes ses craintes, mais cool. Cool.

Il froissa le papier et le jeta à la poubelle d'un geste vif comme s'il allait le mordre, puis récupéra l'album photo qu'il avait préalablement posé à côté de l'évier. Il glissa la nouvelle photo non sans un frisson, puis s'intéressa au nouveau chocolat en forme de fourch-...

Fourchette.

Fourchette = cuisine.

Cuisine = repas.

Repas = Al.

Si le prochain indice était dans la cuisine... ! Et MERDE ! Il venait tout juste d'y envoyer Al, mais quel CON !

Edward attrapa précipitamment l'album photo, le chocolat qu'il engloutit d'une traite, et sortit en trombes de la salle de bain. Il dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre, manquant de rater une marche dans sa précipitation, et dérapa dans l'entrée de la cuisine. Oula... La tête lui tournait un peu. Il la secoua par réflexe en fermant les yeux et en s'agrippant à l'encadrement de la porte. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il tomba nez à nez avec Alphonse qui le dévisageait d'un air inquiet. Tout du moins, le peu que laissait entrevoir l'armure de sa personnalité le laissait supposer.

« Ed ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » s'enquit son petit frère.

« Rien, rien... Je... Je me demandais ce que tu allais faire à manger... » mentit Edward en entrant dans la cuisine et en inspectant de brefs coups d'œils la pièce. Il détailla chaque meuble, et se mit à tourner dans la pièce sous le regard perplexe d'Alphonse qui, doucement mais sûrement, devait commencer à se douter que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« En fait... J'ai envie de manger... Des nouilles ! Et... J'étais venu... Te le dire ! » indiqua Edward tout en ouvrant un tiroir de temps à autre tandis qu'il parlait. Une attitude plus que suspecte qu'Alphonse s'empressa de souligner :

« Les nouilles sont dans le placard, Ed. Pas dans les tiroirs. En plus, j'ai déjà commencé à préparer des carottes. » Puis, d'une voix méfiant, il demanda : « Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Mais oui, mais oui... S'il-te-plaît, fais des nouilles avec », répondit son aîné sans trop se préoccuper réellement d'observer un discours cohérent dans la conversation. Et merde ! Envy ! Quel enflure !

« _A toi de choisir : entre ta vie sociale et ton orgueil, lequel veux-tu préserver ? ~_ »

Il était à peine au cinquième indice et, déjà, Envy s'était débrouillé pour impliquer une tierce personne et la mettre en travers de sa route. Si Alphonse trouvait la photo... !

« Ed... Si quelque chose ne va pas, tu peux me le dire, tu sais ? » insista Alphonse tandis qu'Edward fouillait un peu frénétiquement dans un placard.

Le regard d'Alphonse finit par se faire si pesant que son aîné décida de lui monter un bateau :

« Bon, ok. J'avoue », soupira-t-il en levant les bras vers le ciel en signe de reddition et d'impuissance. Alphonse tendit l'oreille, inquiet. Edward continua : « J'ai de nouveau chopé la crève, et... Je cherche le sirop. Je l'ai pas trouvé dans la salle de bain, et comme je crois l'avoir rangé dans la cuisi-... Arrête un peu de me faire les gros yeux, ça va ! C'est pas de ma faute s'il fait un peu plus beau ces temps-ci et que, du coup, je me suis moins habillé ! C'est la météo qui est traître ! » se plaignit le blond.

« Franchement, Ed, tu exagères ! Combien de fois je te dis de bien te couvrir quand il fait froid ? » le réprimanda son cadet. Ed, un grand frère ? Tu parles ! Il était complètement irresponsable et pire qu'un môme !

Edward, lui, fulminait intérieurement. Bordel. Non seulement il ne trouvait pas ce fichu indice, mais EN PLUS, il se faisait engueuler pour quelque chose dont il n'était en rien coupable. Si Envy les observait à la dérobée, il était persuadé qu'en ce moment même, un sourire goguenard et débile devait illuminer son visage. Tch. S'il le trouvait, il lui enfonçait une véritable brosse à dents en travers de la gorge, tiens.

« En plus, j'ai rangé le sirop à l'étage, dans la salle de bain, j'en suis sûr ! Tu as dû mal regarder !

- Ah ? Alors tu veux bien aller voir, s'il-te-plaît ? Moi j'ai le vague souvenir de l'avoir descendu, je vais regarder encore un peu... » demanda innocemment Edward, qui saisissait cette chance inespérée de faire sortir Alphonse de la cuisine. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel, soupira plus longuement qu'il ne l'aurait dû, et monta les escaliers, soucieux de se montrer prévenant envers son frère aîné.

L'alchimiste sourit de soulagement. Bon, ok. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps devant lui, mais suffisamment pour que... Que...

… Oh l'enfoiré.

L'indice. Il le voyait. Tout en haut du placard, au-dessus de l'évier.

Hors de portée. Évidemment.

Edward retint son souffle. Alphonse était déjà à l'étage. Il savait où trouver le sirop, donc il reviendrait d'ici une minute ou deux. Voire moins.

Vite.

Il se précipita sur l'une des chaises disposées autour de la table de la cuisine et la tira à lui. Il la souleva pour ne pas faire de bruit, et la posa contre l'évier. Il grimpa dessus, et s'étira de tout son long pour attraper le petit sachet... Mais ses doigts ne frôlèrent que du vide. Et merde ! Il était trop loin ! (**Envy **: _Trop « petit », nuance._ **Ed **: ...)

« Allez, allez... » gémit le petit blond tout en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds. Merde, quoi ! Il l'avait presque !

« Edward ? T'exagère pas un peu ? Le sirop était rangé à sa place, sous l'évier ! Franchement, t'as vraiment cherché ? » lança Alphonse depuis le premier étage. Il repartit dans la salle de bain. Probablement pour ranger ce qu'il avait sorti. Mais après... Il descendrait.

Edward leva la jambe, essayant de poser son pied sur le rebord de l'évier pour gagner quelques centimètres. Néanmoins, il ne savait pas si le meuble serait assez stable et robuste pour supporter son poids, assez conséquent du fait de ses automails (**Ed **: _Et de mes muscles!_). Il prit appui dessus un instant, puis retira immédiatement son pied en entendant le meuble couiner tout ce qu'il pouvait.

Puis un autre couinement lui parvint : celui des escaliers qu'Alphonse descendait.

Son cœur s'emballa. Bon ! Plus le choix ! Il claqua ses mains l'une contre l'autre et allongea suffisamment son automail pour pouvoir s'emparer de l'indice. Il résista à la puissante envie de pousser un cri de victoire et sauta de la chaise, qu'il s'empressa de remettre à sa place. Il posa son trophée sur la table, claqua de nouveau ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour faire retrouver à son bras son apparence normale... Juste au moment où Alphonse rentrait de nouveau dans la cuisine pour lui apporter le sirop. Edward eut juste le temps de planquer la photo dans sa poche, mais le chocolat resta bien visible, sur la table. Au grand dam d'Edward qui suivit, sans rien pouvoir y faire, le regard d'Alphonse atterrir dessus.

« Eh... ? Mais... Ed ! J'y crois pas, quel goinfre ! Tu m'as fait sortir de la cuisine pour t'empiffrer de chocolat ? T'es gonflé !

- Hein ? Euh... Euh... Non, pas du tout ! Je... » bégaya le petit blond, incapable de savoir que répondre. Quelle excuse donner ? Quel mensonge inventer ?

Alphonse, remonté, s'avança d'un pas rapide vers le chocolat. Il n'avait rien dit, mais sa démarche laissait tout comprendre : il allait le lui confisquer.

Ni une, ni deux, Edward se jeta sur le chocolat, heureusement de petite taille, et le goba sous les yeux éberlués d'Alphonse. Il voulut ensuite s'enfuir sans demander son reste, mais Alphonse le coinça dans la cuisine et lui fit les gros yeux :

« Ed, recrache ça ! Tu vas te rendre malade !

- NON ! » s'exclama le plus petit, la bouche pleine du chocolat qu'il se pressait de mâcher. « Écoute, Al, je peux pas t'expliquer, mais... Ce... Ce chocolat... Ma vie en dépend ! Ok ? Alors je le mange ! Point barre ! »

Alphonse resta abasourdi. Quoi ?

« Edward... Tu te sens bien ?

- Parfaitement bien !

- Je crois que c'est plutôt de repos que de sirop dont tu as besoin, tu sais... » s'inquiéta son cadet, tout en songeant sérieusement à appeler le médecin. Edward avait de la fièvre et délirait ? Pas à première vue, mais... ? Ou alors, il lui mentait simplement par gourmandise ?

« Oui ! Voilà ! Je vais aller dans la chambre me reposer un peu ! Tu m'appelles quand c'est prêt, hein ? Merci ! »

Edward s'esquiva en à peine trois secondes et trottina d'un bon pas jusque dans sa chambre, sans prêter attention à Alphonse qui l'appelait, inquiet. Il l'entendit juste vaguement lui crier de se coucher sans plus attendre, et qu'il allait troquer les carottes contre de la soupe. Une vraie mère poule.

Une fois isolé, Edward détailla la nouvelle photo. Il était de nouveau torse nu, encore dans la salle de bain et, assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, il retirait ses chaussettes. Cette photo l'interpella, et fit naître en lui un sentiment étrange. Il la rangea dans l'album, puis rouvrit celui-ci à la première page, et le feuilleta.

Lui, dehors.

Lui, en veste, dehors.

Lui, chez lui, en débardeur.

Lui, chez lui, torse nu.

Lui, chez lui, torse nu et sans chaussettes.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux. Il comprenait enfin ce qu'impliquait le jeu. Quelle suite logique l'album suivait. Il regarda son réveil.

Midi trente deux.

Il lui restait vingt-huit minutes pour terminer le jeu.

Ou pour le perdre.

Il serra le poing. Foutu palmier travesti ! Il l'obligeait à mentir à son frère, en plus de tout ça ! Et ça ne l'arrangeait guère, car d'après la forme du chocolat qu'il avait gobé à toute vitesse -sur ce point, Al n'avait pas tort, il allait finir par en faire une indigestion-... Le prochain indice se trouvait dans le hall d'entrée. Or, il connaissait suffisamment bien son frère pour savoir qu'Alphonse, visiblement TRES inquiet pour sa santé (mentale), l'empêcherait de gambader partout. Sitôt sorti, sitôt remis au lit dans lequel il le pensait déjà.

Il releva la tête. Pas le temps de tergiverser ou d'imaginer le pire : le temps, c'était justement ça qui lui manquait. Et il n'allait certainement perdre ce jeu débile. Il allait gagner !

Il ouvrit précautionneusement la porte, retenant son souffle. Il garda tout du long la poignée appuyée pour éviter qu'elle ne couine, puis referma délicatement la porte derrière lui. Alphonse ne l'avait visiblement pas suivi. Peut-être s'était-il dit qu'il fallait simplement le laisser se reposer sans venir vérifier qu'il s'était effectivement couché. Ou peut-être n'avait-il pas voulu s'éloigner de trop des carottes (ou de la soupe ?) qu'il avait mises à cuire. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, cela lui importait peu. L'important, c'était qu'Alphonse était occupé, et que lui, il avait, plus ou moins, le champ libre.

Il descendit les escaliers marche par marche, doucement, se félicitant d'avoir mis des chaussettes qui atténuaient grandement ses pas. Parce que descendre un escalier avec un automail, c'était aussi discret que de le dévaler sur les fesses.

Une fois en bas, il se colla au mur, et le longea comme un crabe (**Envy **: _Alors, crevette ? On mute ?_ **Ed **: _Marre-toi. Celle-là, je te la ressortirai. Parce que de nous deux, la crevette, c'est toi._), le souffle court. Ne pas respirer trop fort. Ne pas faire de bruit. Alphonse cuisinait, mais viendrait sûrement lui parler s'il le savait sorti de la chambre. Edward retint un peu son souffle en arrivant au point critique : la porte de la cuisine, laissée ouverte. Il expira l'air de ses poumons avec appréhension... Et s'élança en avant. Il atterrit près de l'autre pan de mur avec plus de légèreté qu'il ne l'aurait espéré, puis fila en toute discrétion vers le hall d'entrée. Là, il fonça vers ses chaussures. Le dernier chocolat avait en effet été leur sosie parfait. Si Envy ne s'était pas montré trop sadique après le coup du : « Tu le vois l'indice ? Tu le vois ? Eh ben il est trop haut pour toi ~ », le prochain indice serait certainement dedans.

Et... BINGO !

Edward sourit de toutes ses dents, plutôt fier de lui. Il ne se prit pas la tête pour savoir comment l'indice avait pu atterrir dans ses bottes. Franchement, il préférait ne même plus y penser : Envy s'était introduit chez lui pas plus tard que tout à l'heure, c'était un fait. S'il l'acceptait, il pouvait aussi accepter le fait qu'il ait très bien pu faire le tour de sa maison trois fois sans même qu'Alphonse ne le surprenne.

Il haussa les épaules et s'assit en tailleur. Il vida sa botte entre ses cuisses. Une photo, un chocolat, et un papier. C'était bête, quand même. Si les photos n'avaient pas été aussi flippantes, il y aurait presque pris plaisir, à cette chasse à l'indice. D'ailleurs... Il piqua un fard en voyant la photo : lui, chez lui... Dans sa chambre... En caleçon. Et prêt à l'enlever, en plus ! A ce moment-là, il faisait nuit. La photo datait de la veille à n'en pas douter.

Edward réprima une forte envie d'écrabouiller le pauvre papier glacé, et le rangea avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable dans l'album. Il s'intéressa ensuite au papier, qu'il déplia. De nouveau la même écriture penchée, qui lui disait :

« _Trouve la clef avant lui._ »

Avant lui ? Il prit machinalement le chocolat en main.

Un _briquet_.

« …... »

Il dévisagea l'objet. Un briquet ?

Son cerveau aligna les idées en moins de trois secondes.

Briquet = fumeur

Fumeur = Havoc

Le briquet d'Havoc ?

Roy Mustang.

Edward attrapa l'album, goba le chocolat et se releva d'un coup.

« _Trouve la clef avant Roy Mustang. _»

Envy lui posait un ultimatum. Il allait se passer quelque chose avec le colonel. Quelque chose qu'il ne devait pas vouloir qu'il se passe. Et s'il ne se dépêchait pas, ça allait arriver. Et pour l'empêcher...

… Il lui fallait une clef.

Certes. Mais où la trouver, cette clef ?! Qu'ouvrait-elle ? A quoi ressemblait-elle ? Il était bien avancé !

Il enfila ses bottes, puis courut dans sa chambre chercher son manteau. Tant pis si Alphonse l'entendait, à présent. Il devait sortir, et de toutes façons, la porte ferait forcément du bruit en s'ouvrant. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de perdre du temps : le QG militaire était à quinze minutes en voiture. Il lui en restait vingt et une.

Il dévala les escaliers et se précipita vers la porte. Alphonse, l'entendant, sortit de la cuisine et le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« Grand frère ?! Où vas-tu ? Retourne te...- !

- Au QG. J'ai un truc à aller chercher !

- Quoi ? Mais c'est ton jour de congé ! Ça ne peut pas attendre demain ?

- Non, c'est urgent. Je file !

- Attends, attends ! Je viens avec toi ! J'éteins jus-...

- Non, Al. » Edward se stoppa, la main sur la poignée. « Toi, tu restes ici. J'ai besoin d'y aller vite, et tu sais comment c'est galère d'avoir un taxi qui veuille bien te prendre aussi. Alors... Euh... Attends-moi là ! Je serai de retour dans une demie heure grand max, pour le déjeuner », expliqua le petit blond. Puis, en voyant l'air peiné de son frère : « Hey, c'est rien de grave, ok ? » (**Envy **: _Tu crois pas qu'il fait cette tête parce que tu manques carrément de tact ?_ **Ed **:_ Ousske ?_)

Alphonse dandina un peu la tête comme s'il cherchait à juger de la validité de cette explication, mais Edward ne lui laissa pas le temps de donner son verdict : il fourra l'album photo dans la poche droite de son manteau, sortit de la maison en courant, et fila à toute vitesse vers l'avenue la plus proche. Le côté pratique de Central, c'était l'affluence : trouver un taxi en heure creuse pouvait s'avérer difficile, mais à cette heure-ci où les gens prenaient leur pause déjeuner, il y en avait à tous les coins de rues fréquentées. Il ne mit d'ailleurs que deux minutes à en trouver un : garé sur le bas côté, son chauffeur ouvrait la porte à une superbe jeune femme brune qui se dirigea d'un pas élégant vers le restaurant avoisinant. Sur que ça contrastait drôlement avec le petit blond en furie qui arriva juste après et qui se jeta presque dans la voiture avant que quelqu'un ne lui pique sa place, s'exclamant :

« Bonjour ! Au QG militaire de Central, siouplait ! Tenez ! Et vous aurez le double si vous appuyez sur le champignon ! » lança l'alchimiste en donnant quelques billets au vieux conducteur, qui s'était réinstallé entre temps. Celui-ci lui jeta un coup d'œil méfiant, vérifia soigneusement les billets puis, dans le rétroviseur, lui accorda un sourire :

« Ça marche ! Accroche-toi, petit ! »

Edward tiqua un peu, mais ne releva pas, malgré l'envie. Il ne faisait pas bon s'embrouiller avec la personne qui conduisait votre voiture... Et dont votre vie dépendait pour plus d'une raison.

La voiture démarra en trombes, et slaloma habilement entre les différentes voitures qui roulaient à deux à l'heure sur la grande avenue. Edward retrouva un peu le sourire. Peut-être arriverait-il à temps... Mais bon. Même si c'était le cas... Comment trouver cette fichue clef dont lui parlait Envy et... Son intuition avait-elle été la bonne ? Il avait supposé que le briquet se référait au colonel -au passage, la comparaison l'amusait. Comme quoi Envy n'était pas dépourvu de tout sens de l'humour-... Mais s'il avait faux ? Si, en fait... Le briquet était une fausse piste, ou qu'il s'était trompé ? Que dirait-il en se retrouvant face au colonel ? Et que se passerait-il de si grave s'il ne trouvait pas la clef, qu'il espérait découvrir par miracle quelque part au QG ? Une foultitude de questions dansaient dans son crâne devenu bien lourd au fil du temps. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais la tête lui tournait un peu. Et, accessoirement, il avait étrangement chaud. Il se massa la tempe en regardant par la fenêtre. Par moments, il voyait un peu trouble. Bizarre.

« Nous sommes arrivés », indiqua le chauffeur à la surprise d'Edward. Ses pensées l'avaient occupé pendant tant de temps ? « Tout va bien ? » s'enquit le vieux monsieur en observant le petit alchimiste d'un air inquiet. Edward leva les yeux et regarda son reflet dans la glace. Ouh... Oui, il avait une sale tête. Il avait peut-être vraiment choppé la crève, finalement.

« Oui, oui... Merci pour la course ! Tenez ! » fit-il finalement en payant le reste qu'il devait au chauffeur. Il sortit de la voiture, commença à courir... Puis se ravisa brusquement, revint sur ses pas, et tapa à la fenêtre du taxi qui avait déjà redémarré.

« Juste : est-ce que vous pourriez m'attendre ici ? Je n'en ai pas pour long et vous serez grassement rémunéré si vous me rendez ce service. Je suis un peu pressé, et ça me dépannerait bien que vous soyez là quand je ressortirai.

- Entendu. »

Edward donna un petit signe de tête pour conclure leur accord puis fila en direction du QG qui s'élevait comme un bloc imprenable au milieu d'une grande place où, par endroits, des petits groupes de militaires papotaient ou patrouillaient. Il jeta un regard inquiet aux soldats, redoutant de croiser quelqu'un qu'il connaîtrait et qui voudrait, pour une raison ou pour une autre, lui parler (et donc le ralentir), et accéléra un peu le pas. Il montra sa montre comme laisser passer à la réception, puis fila en quatrième vitesse jusqu'au bureau du colonel. Il ignorait quelle heure il était, mais assurément pas loin de treize heures.

Il devait faire vite.

Il se précipita vers le bureau de son supérieur et tourna la poignée de la porte... Sans succès. C'était verrouillé.

Il blêmit.

Non, non, non, non, non. Il n'avait quand même pas pris un jour de congé, ce CON ?! Il ne savait même pas où il habitait, lui ! Et... Et... Il n'aurait jamais le temps d'y aller même s'il savait OU aller ! Bordel, c'était bien le moment de jouer les feignasses !

« COLONEL DE MES DEUX ! » hurla le plus jeune en donnant avec rage un coup de pied dans la porte en bois lourd qui couina son mécontentement en retour. RAH ! Limite, il l'énervait même plus qu'Envy, quoi ! Merde ! S'il perdait le jeu par sa faute, il lui ferait BOUFFER l'album ! Et les photos avec, comme ça, les preuves disparaîtraient ! Bon ! Pas le choix. Il allait l'ouvrir, et par la force, cette porte. Il claqua résolument ses mains l'une contre l'autre au moment où, tout près, il entendit une quinte de toux volontaire pour attirer son attention. Il leva les yeux et croisa ceux, en amandes, de son flamboyant supérieur.

« Alors, Fullmetal ? Comme ça, on dégrade le matériel et on insulte son supérieur ? Tu sais que je pourrais aisément te faire démettre de tes fonctions pour ça ? »

Edward eut un sourire crispé. Il l'avait entendu ? Suuuper ~ Mais il n'allait pas se laisser décontenancer.

« Oh. Mais faites donc, colonel. Comme ça vous pourrez témoigner de ma présence, et de la _vôtre_, hors de votre bureau, bien plus tard qu'il ne le faudrait. Si je ne m'abuse, votre pause déjeuner se termine à midi trente, aujourd'hui, non ? ~

- Ahem. »

Roy détourna aussitôt les yeux comme un enfant pris en faute, et mit les mains dans ses poches, renfrogné (**Roy **: _Que celui qui n'a jamais un peu trop profité d'une pause me jette la première pierre ! Allez, j'attends !_). Tandis que Riza, qui l'accompagnait, saluait gentiment Edward, Roy méditait une petite vengeance et demanda, essayant de retrouver contenance à son tour :

« Mais plus important, Fullmetal : peut-on savoir ce que tu fais ici ? Ce n'est pas sensé être ton jour de congé ?

- _C'était_ sensé être mon jour de congé, oui. Mais pour des raisons qui ne vous regardent aucunement, cet état de fait a changé.

- Oh. Et quel rapport avec moi ? Car je suppose que tu n'es pas venu ici dans le seul but de molester ma porte ?

- « Molester » votre... ? Rah, laissez tomber. On va dire que j'avais juste envie de vous dire bonjour, ok ? Vous vous contentez de cette explication, et tout ira pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, pour vous comme pour moi. On fait comme ça ? Maintenant, si cela ne vous gêne pas, on pourrait rentrer ? Ou vous comptez camper dans le couloir jusqu'à ce que le Führer débarque et se rende compte de votre promptitude à fainéanter ? »

Le colonel hésita quelques secondes à terminer sa pause déjeuner sur une crevette flambée, mais dut se rendre à l'évidence : Edward avait raison. Si on le surprenait hors de son bureau à cette heure, il risquait d'avoir des problèmes. Il grommela quelque chose, et fouilla dans sa poche pour sortir la clef de son bureau, qu'il mit dans la serrure.

Edward suivit ce mouvement des yeux, comme un automate.

« _Trouve la clef avant lui._ »

Merde ! La clef... La clef de son bureau ?! Mais il l'avait déjà en main, et il ouvrait DEJA son bureau ! Que faire ? Que faire ?! Se jeter sur lui et lui arracher la clef des mains ?!

Il y pensait sérieusement.

Néanmoins, le temps de prendre une décision, c'était déjà trop tard : la porte du bureau s'ouvrit dans un grincement...

… Et rien.

Edward resta un peu interloqué et figé, devant ses deux collègues qui le dévisagèrent sérieusement. Riza, toujours avenante et étrangement maternelle avec lui, se pencha et lui demanda :

« Edward ? Ça va ? Tu es tout pâle... Tu ne serais pas malade, des fois... ? » Elle avança doucement sa main vers son front, mais ce geste sembla réveiller l'alchimiste qui eut un petit écart. Il répondit aussitôt pour s'excuser :

« N... Non, non ! J'étais juste euh... Je pensais ! C'est tout !

- Tu es sûr ? Parce que tu as l'air un peu patraque... »

C'était vrai. Le colonel l'avait également remarqué : une agitation anormale parcourait le corps de son subalterne. Alors il était soit stressé, soit malade... Mais dans un cas comme dans l'autre, quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais Edward tenta de dissiper leurs doutes :

« Tout va bien, je vous assure ! C'est gentil de vous inquiéter, mais... Y'a pas de raison ! »

Cela dit, il s'avança pour rentrer dans le bureau... Mais Roy lui bloqua le passage d'une main. Il s'attira un regard noir du petit blond.

« Hep hep hep. Où vas-tu comme ça ? Je ne t'ai pas invité à entrer.

- Parce que c'est un salon VIP ? C'est votre bureau, _certes_, mais j'y dépose des documents sur lesquels il me semble avoir un droit de regard. Or, j'ai des choses à aller chercher _dans_ ce bureau. Donc je rentre.

- Tu...

- Colonel. Vous avez du travail qui vous attends », lui rappela le lieutenant, en faisant un petit clin d'œil discret à Edward. Elle ignorait ses motivations, mais elle allait lui filer un petit coup de pouce. Déjà car il semblait bien embêté... Ensuite car, au moins, ça éviterait au colonel d'essayer de grappiller de malheureuses secondes pour éviter de travailler.

« D'accord, d'accord ! » râla le brun en levant les bras pour laisser entrer dans son bureau une véritable furie blonde. Edward jeta un regard circulaire dans la pièce. Rien. Donc la « clef » dont parlait Envy n'était pas celle qui ouvrait la porte du bureau. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien s'ouvrir, dans ce bureau, autrement ? La fenêtre ? Mais pas besoin de clef...

Tout à ses réflexions, il partit vers le bureau qu'il occupait quand il lui arrivait de travailler au QG, et fit semblant de chercher quelque chose dans les piles de paperasses qui s'étalaient de tout leur long sur le meuble en bois. De ce point de vue là, il était un peu à l'image de son supérieur : bordélique (**Ed **: _Je suis désolé, mais c'est un bordel organisé._).

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule, dont le « tic-tac » régulier rythmait le silence de la pièce.

Treize heures deux.

Il eut un petit sursaut. Treize heures deux ? Mais... Mais... Il avait dépassé l'heure, non ? Ok, il avait un peu (BEAUCOUP) parlé avec le colonel mais... Autant ?!

Ça signifiait qu'il... Qu'il avait...

… Perdu ?

Il sentit comme un poids l'appesantir brusquement. Un peu comme si, d'un coup, la gravité avait décidé de se rappeler à son bon souvenir et de l'écraser de tout son poids. Ses mains étaient lourdes alors qu'elles fouillaient machinalement des papiers dont son esprit se contrefichait.

Qu'impliquait ce non respect du délai imparti ? Un « game over »... Ou une pénalité ?

Et comment pouvait-il le savoir ?!

Il inspira pour se calmer. Il devait faire le vide et réfléchir. Une clef. Une clef.

_Tiling_

Il leva la tête. Il venait d'entendre le bruit d'un petit trousseau de clefs.

Son regard vola jusqu'au colonel, qui discutait avec le lieutenant. Comme déconnecté, il n'entendait pas leur conversation, qui devait certainement tourner autour d'un quelconque nombre de dossiers à terminer ou de documents à étudier. Non, ça... Il s'en fichait éperdument. Ce qui l'intéressait bien davantage, par contre, c'était ce trousseau, qu'il voyait dans les mains du colonel alors qu'il se rapprochait de son bureau. Il venait de le sortir de sa poche. Un geste qui devait être quotidien, car les clefs roulèrent habilement entre ses doigts tandis qu'il marchait d'un pas lent en ne prêtant attention qu'à sa collègue.

Les clefs roulèrent encore, et ses doigts stoppèrent brusquement leur ondulations, saisissant fermement l'une des cinq clefs que possédait le trousseau.

« _Trouve la clef avant lui._ »

C'était elle. C'était _cette_ clef-là. Edward en aurait mis sa main à couper (**Envy **: _Le truc marrant, c'est que tu n'as..._ **Ed **: _*lui colle son poing dans la tête.* … Putain mais NON, Envy, tu ne feras pas cette blague !_).

La clef scintilla dans les rayons du soleil de l'après-midi alors que, doucement, Roy l'inclinait et la dirigeait vers le bureau.

Le bureau.

Une clef.

Un tiroir.

Comme s'il ne commandait plus son corps, et comme si le temps marchait au ralenti, Edward ne se rendit compte qu'il courrait que lorsqu'il contournait déjà le meuble devant lequel il se trouvait. Son souffle s'arrêta net alors que, ventre à terre, il filait vers le bureau de son supérieur. Il donna une impulsion au sol pour courir plus vite qu'il en heurta le pied de son bureau. Quelques feuilles tombèrent au sol.

_Clic_

La clef pénétrait dans la serrure.

Roy, la main crispée sur la clef, leva les yeux pour connaître la provenance du bruissement produit par la paperasse effondrée sur le bureau d'Edward. Mais ce qu'il vit surtout, ce fut ce dernier courant à toute allure vers lui. Si le rugby n'existait pas encore, le colonel pourrait en tout cas se vanter d'avoir été l'homme à assister à son invention, car Edward venait de plonger sur SON bureau sans la moindre hésitation, envoyant au passage un joli coup de pied retourné dans la tête de son supérieur.

Sous le coup de la surprise, le brun s'écarta, lâchant la clef qui resta agrippée au tiroir. Avec l'agilité d'un chat et sous les yeux éberlués de Riza et de Roy qui étaient figés de stupeur, Edward roula sur le bureau et atterrit dans le siège de son supérieur avec fracas. Il bondit ensuite sur ses pieds, se précipita sur le tiroir et tourna la clef deux fois d'une main tremblante, mais à toute vitesse.

Bingo.

Le soleil brilla sur le petit papier plastique dans lequel se trouvaient une photo, un chocolat et un papier. Il attrapa le petit sachet sans perdre une seconde, sauta comme un cabri par dessus le bureau une nouvelle fois puis fila hors du bureau sans demander son reste... et surtout avant que Roy ne le prenne en chasse.

Parce que, à n'en pas douter, il allait lui demander des comptes. Déjà pour savoir pourquoi il se permettait de fouiller dans ses affaires, ensuite pour savoir ce qu'il lui avait volé... Et surtout, surtout, pour lui roussir les fesses pour lui avoir démonté le nez sans raison. Enfin... Il AVAIT une raison. Mais il ne la lui donnerait pas !

Il fila à l'anglaise et traversa tout le QG militaire, le souffle court. Il dévala les marches de marbre qui y menaient, et traversa la place en diagonale en bousculant parfois quelques soldats sans trop faire attention. Il manqua de heurter le taxi en freinant brusquement, et se jeta à l'intérieur de celui-ci.

« Vite ! Vite ! Vite ! Démarrez ! » s'exclama-t-il en filant de nouveau quelques billets au vieux monsieur qui le regardait avec de grands yeux. Heureusement, le conducteur ne sembla pas se formaliser outre mesure de la précipitation de son client. Il fit démarrer la voiture et appuya sur l'accélérateur si fort qu'Edward partit en arrière dans un petit cri. Woh. Énergique, le vieux.

« Où va-t-on ? » s'enquit le conducteur.

« Droit devant ! Allez où vous voulez, mais LOIN ! » ordonna l'adolescent, le cœur battant. Le chauffeur ne posa pas plus de questions que cela, préférant sûrement ne pas être mêlé davantage à une histoire qui semblait bien louche. Il tourna au coin d'une rue et s'engagea sur l'une des principales avenues de la ville, roulant tout d'abord vite, puis plus lentement pour éviter d'attirer l'attention.

Edward, qui s'était attaché entre temps, extirpa avec difficulté de la poche de son manteau -en partie coincé dans la portière, génial- son précieux butin. Ce délicat sachet qui lui vaudrait une mise à pied ou juste une sacrée rouste. Roy, dont le visage séducteur faisait la fierté, apprécierait certainement peu de se balader avec, au choix : le nez cassé ou l'œil poché. Il ignorait où son pied avait atterri, mais une chose était sûre... Ses chaussures pesaient bien deux kilos chacune à cause de la semelle, et deux kilos dans la gueule, ça faisait BIEN mal. Peut-être le colonel était-il en train de le prendre en chasse en ce moment même. Ou peut-être gémissait-il dans les bras du lieutenant à propos de sa beauté perdue. Peu importait.

Il avait évité le pire.

Et, mieux encore...

… Il avait remporté le jeu.

Petit à petit, à mesure qu'il dépliait le sachet plastique un peu froissé, Edward alignait les pièces du puzzle. Envy avait soigneusement tout organisé. Pourquoi lui avoir posé une limite de temps ? Car il avait certainement dû espionner Roy tout autant (**Envy **:_ Ew. Non, non, moins._) que lui. Il _savait_ Roy d'un naturel fainéant en ce qui concernait le travail de bureau. Il était donc au courant de sa fâcheuse tendance à prolonger ses pauses. Il avait donc prévu son entrée dans le bureau aux alentours de treize heures, et avait placé l'indice dans le tiroir où le colonel rangeait certainement les dossiers sur lesquels il travaillait actuellement. Comment ? Allez savoir... Peut-être avait-il transmuté sa main en clef ? Rien de plus simple pour un polymorphe.

Edward laissa traîner son regard vague par la fenêtre : le paysage défilait et les gens se promenaient, tout sourire, sous les arbres en fleurs qui bordaient l'avenue ensoleillée en ce début d'après-midi. Il l'avait déjà pensé, mais cela s'était de nouveau vérifié : le plan d'Envy n'était pas infaillible, car il ne pouvait prévoir que le flamboyant colonel serait de retour à treize heures pile, ou juste après. Dans un souci de conscience professionnelle, il aurait aussi pu être pris de remords à cause de son inactivité et retourner plus tôt dans son bureau. Néanmoins...

… Le plan de l'homonculus n'en restait pas moins diablement bien étudié.

La preuve : s'il n'avait pas réagi à temps pour empêcher cet abruti de briquet de tomber sur le sachet... Il aurait découvert ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Une photo.

Il déglutit difficilement en la retournant...

Et là, son cœur manqua un battement.

Lui, au sortir de la douche... En serviette ! Ses cheveux détachés et mouillés tombaient en cascade dorée sur ses épaules tandis qu'il se penchait pour essuyer quelques gouttes d'eau persistantes sur ses cuisses. Heureusement... On ne voyait « rien » (**Envy **: _Bah. Même si la photo avait été prise de devant, on n'aurait pas vu grand chose. _**Ed **:_ … Un peu comme dans ta tête, en fait ~_)

C'était bête à dire, mais ça le soulageait autant que ça l'embarrassait. Pourquoi ? Car suivant l'ordre logique des choses, il aurait dû se retrouver nu sur cette dernière photo qu'il rangea dans l'album. Car... C'était la dernière, n'est-ce pas ?

Son regard bifurqua jusqu'au chocolat. Un appareil photo... ?

Apparemment, non. Il lui en manquait une.

Une.

Il prit sur lui pour manger le chocolat : il se sentait un peu nauséeux et, franchement, il n'avait plus faim. Mais il se força. Car c'était le dernier... N'est-ce-pas ?

Tout en mâchouillant sans grande conviction ce délicieux chocolat imbibé, comme tous les autres, d'alcool -Edward commençait à se dire que c'était peut-être pour ça que la tête lui tournait-, il s'intéressa au dernier élément du sachet. Le papier. Il le déplia, et lut :

« _Alors, chibi ? On a eu peur ?_

_Allez, je vais être bon joueur : bravo ! Tu as su trouver le dernier indice... Et je suppose que ça n'a pas été simple, pas vrai ? Mais si tu lis ces lignes, c'est que tu as remporté mon jeu, et avec brio !_

…

… _Je blague ~_ »

QUOI ?! Edward manqua d'en déchirer la feuille.

« _Je t'ai fait une petite frayeur, mais le jeu n'est pas terminé. Car il te reste une photo à récupérer. Tu vois de quoi je parle ?_ »

Edward bugua joyeusement. Ooooh que oui, il voyait de quoi il parlait : la photo de lui suivante. Celle où, inexorablement, il n'aurait pas sa serviette.

«_ Ne panique pas ! Celle-ci, personne ne risque de tomber dessus. A part moi, bien entendu ~ Mais ça, c'était convenu dès le début, pas vrai ? ~_

_Si tu veux la récupérer, rends-toi à l'adresse suivante avec l'album. Oh, et j'espère pour toi que tu as mangé chaque chocolat comme je te l'avais demandé... Et, accessoirement, que tu les as aimés. Tu en auras à foison si tu parviens jusqu'à moi ! Autant que tu veux ! Mais dépêche-toi d'arriver, sinon, ils vont finir par fondre. Je t'attends ~_ »

Edward lut l'adresse indiquée au bas du papier. Il ne la connaissait pas. Où Envy voulait-il l'amener ? Devait-il prévenir Al au préalable ?

Il pesa le pour et le contre et opta pour le contre. S'il mettait trop de temps... Qui sait ce qu'Envy pouvait faire à sa photo... Ou, pire, _avec_ sa photo.

« Excusez-moi... Pourriez-vous aller à cette adresse ? » demanda-t-il au chauffeur en se penchant en avant pour lui faire lire le papier. Bien sûr, il l'avait déchiré pour prudemment cacher la partie gênante. Le vieux monsieur lut l'adresse et sourit, probablement content de pouvoir se rendre à un point précis plutôt que de simplement user son essence à gauche et à droite sans but particulier.

« C'est comme si c'était fait. Nous n'en sommes qu'à dix minutes, ce ne sera pas long. »

Edward fut un peu pris de court. Merde ! dix minutes ?! Ça laissait peu de temps pour élaborer une quelconque stratégie, ça ! Bon ben... Il n'aurait qu'à faire comme d'hab' : improviser. Autrement dit : il arrive, il cogne, et il parle après. Mouais. Sa technique préférée, et qui, souvent, marchait plutôt bien. Pourquoi changer une équipe qui gagne, hein ?

* * *

Il descendit de la voiture. Le voyage avait été court, mais il en avait profité pour somnoler un petit peu. Il ne pouvait pas dire que ça lui avait permis de se sentir mieux, mais bon... Est-ce que dormir l'aurait réellement mieux préparer à affronter ce qui allait suivre ?

Non.

Il soupira et paya le chauffeur de taxi en le remerciant pour sa discrétion -et en maudissant Envy : le fric monstre qu'il avait dépensé pour deux simples courses !-. Il leva les yeux vers l'imposant bâtiment qui se dressait face à lui tandis que la voiture repartait. Il déglutit, puis avança, le dos droit, la tête haute, le corps légèrement raidit sous le coup de la tension. Il avait intérêt à être sur ses gardes. Il pénétra dans le bâtiment, et fut accueillit par le « Bonjour ! » enthousiasme d'une jeune femme rousse installée derrière ce qui semblait être un bureau d'accueil. Il regarda autour de lui d'un œil curieux, comme s'il s'était attendu à tomber directement sur Envy, puis demanda en présentant l'adresse :

« Bonjour... Excusez-moi, je suis bien à cette adresse ? »

Juste au cas où.

« Oui. Vous êtes bien monsieur Elric ? »

Edward afficha un air interloqué. Comment... ?

« Oui... » souffla-t-il, méfiant. Il voulait bien croire que sa réputation pouvait le précéder, mais à ce point là... ?

« Veuillez me suivre, je vais vous conduire...-

- … Tu vas me conduire que dalle, Envy », gronda l'alchimiste tout en transmutant brusquement son automail en lame, et en la plaçant immédiatement sous la gorge de la réceptionniste. Celle-ci resta quelques instants muettes... Puis bégaya :

« J... Je vous demande pardon ? »

Edward cligna des yeux. Euh... Hein ? Ce n'était pas la réaction à laquelle il s'était attendu.

Oh. la. gaffe.

« Ha... Ha... Haha ! J... Je blague ! Je... Je vous ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre ! Désolé ! » s'excusa le petit blond dans un sourire gêné en baissant son arme, mal à l'aise. Bordel. Il passait pour le taré de service !

« Ha... Haha », tenta la jeune femme, qui feignit un rire plus forcé qu'autre chose. On lisait dans ses yeux : « _Pourquoi faut-il que je tombe toujours sur des malades ? Demain, je démissionne._ ». « S... Suivez-moi, je vous prie... Mais... Juste... Si vous pouviez enlever ça... » indiqua-t-elle tout en pointant d'un doigt mal assuré la lame qu'Edward s'empressa de faire disparaître. « L... Les armes ne sont pas autorisées dans le studio. »

L'alchimiste fronça les sourcils. Il était donc bien dans un studio photo, comme l'avait indiqué l'adresse. Et visiblement... Il était attendu.

« Pourrais-je savoir comment vous connaissez mon nom et où vous m'emmenez ?

- Un de nos clients m'a donné une description précise de vous et m'a demandé de vous conduire à la salle qu'il occupait si vous vous présentiez à la réception », indiqua-t-elle en surveillant Edward du coin de l'œil. Des fois qu'il ait l'idée de l'attaquer par derrière. On sait jamais.

« Oh », répondit simplement le petit blond. Donc Envy se trouverait dans la salle où il allait. Son sang bouillonnait. Il avait tellement envie de lui casser la gueule, à cet homonculus débile ! Déjà, pour toutes les galères qu'il lui avait fait traverser et, de façon plus immédiate... Pour s'être tapé une honte monstre devant son accompagnatrice et être passé pour un cinglé. Franchement, ça manquait à sa réputation de chieur. Déjà qu'il avait plein d'ennemis, maintenant, il faisait peur aux gens !

« Voilà, c'est ici », lui indiqua la jeune femme une fois qu'ils eurent monté une flopée d'escaliers pour arriver au troisième étage. Elle lui désigna une porte, non sans avoir un petit mouvement de recul à l'approche du petit blond, qui la remercia, puis la laissa s'éclipser. Elle en mourrait d'envie.

Edward se retrouva ainsi seul, face à la porte qui se dressait solennellement devant lui. Entrer ? Ne pas entrer ? Et si Envy l'attendait en embuscade juste derrière ?

Il inspira profondément, et actionna la poignée. Il ouvrit la porte... Et bondit dans la pièce, d'un seul mouvement, transmutant immédiatement son automail en lame. Contre la réceptionniste, ok, c'était un peu abusé. Mais contre Envy, c'était la moindre des précautions. Aussitôt entré, une odeur de bois vieilli, de parfum sirupeux et de renfermé l'enveloppa. Il se trouvait dans un hall d'entrée décoré à la mode du siècle passé, mais avec goût malgré tout, sur lequel débouchaient pas moins de quatre pièces. Puisqu'Envy ne se trouvait pas ici, il devait forcément être dans l'une d'entre elles. Retenant son souffle, il avança prudemment pas à pas, et vérifia chacune des pièces. Il inspecta d'abord ce qui semblait être une chambre, joliment décorée elle aussi : le rouge était omniprésent, que ce soit sur les rideaux du lit à baldaquins ou sur les tapis qui jonchaient le sol. Les meubles étaient en acajou, ce qui participait au côté obscur et intime de cette pièce plutôt grande. Le soleil, qui brillait haut dans le ciel au dehors, peinait à se faufiler entre les rideaux en velours rouge, partiellement tirés de part et d'autre de la fenêtre. Edward fit brièvement le tour de la pièce, profitant des larges tapis pour étouffer le bruit de ses pas, mais n'insista pas plus : il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'endroits où se cacher, et Envy n'était vraisemblablement pas là.

Il passa ensuite à la deuxième pièce : une autre chambre, semblable à la première dans la disposition des meubles, mais plus froide. Le bleu était la couleur dominante, et le décor, lui, semblait dater davantage. D'imposants tableaux habillaient des murs d'un blanc laiteux, somptueusement rehaussés par un haut plafond traversé de voûtes ornées de gravures. Mouais. Déjà moins son style. Mais bon. Il n'était pas là pour admirer la décoration, certes pas trop mal, mais pour chercher un élément insolite dans ce décor figé dans le passé : Envy. Et... Dieu qu'il était bien planqué, car il ne le trouva pas non plus dans cette chambre.

Il poussa un soupir de frustration, et se dirigea vers la troisième pièce... Mais en baissant un peu sa garde. Marre de garder les bras levés comme un con s'il n'y avait personne à combattre. Car, comme il s'y attendait en pénétrant dans une salle de bain luxueuse dont la plupart des meubles avaient été taillés dans du marbre d'un blanc immaculé, et dont les murs étaient couverts de larges miroirs... Il ne trouva personne. C'était limite décevant. Lui qui se faisait une joie de pouvoir passer ses nerfs sur Envy, il ne le trouvait pas.

Cela dit, il se remit bien vite de sa déception passagère, car logiquement... Il ne restait plus qu'une pièce. De ce fait... Envy avait à peu près quatre vingt dix neuf pour cents de chances de s'y trouver.

Sauf que : Envy n'était pas comme tout le monde. Du coup, manque de bol, Edward se retrouva face au dernier pour cent qui lui disait « merde », puisqu'en arrivant dans la plus grande des quatre pièces, un salon à l'image de la première chambre... Il ne trouva personne non plus. Il grimaça de fatigue, las, et remballa sa lame dans un claquement de main lent. Puis, le pas traînant, il alla s'installer dans un large canapé moelleux et rouge. Tant pis. Il attendrait là qu'Envy se pointe. Car il allait venir, hein ? Il n'avait quand même pas pousser le vice jusqu'à l'emmener quelque part où il n'était pas juste pour lui faire perdre son temps ?

Le claquement de la porte d'entrée, qu'il n'avait pas pris soin de refermer, répondit immédiatement à sa question. Edward se leva d'un bond comme si le canapé l'avait piqué, et transmuta -pour la troisième fois- son automail. Il entendit quelques pas, puis quelqu'un rentra dans le salon.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en se retrouvant nez à nez avec...

…

… Son chauffeur de taxi.

« C'est une blague ?

- Du tout », répondit le vieil homme... avant de lui adresser un sourire qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Des éclairs éclatèrent au bout des pieds du vieil homme, remontant progressivement le long de son corps qu'ils léchèrent langoureusement pour révéler un corps fin, musclé, et beaucoup plus jeune. Celui d'un androgyne aux longs cheveux noirs et au sourire en coin.

« Alors, _chibi_, comment trouves-tu ma façon de conduire ?

- Désagréable. Un peu comme toi, en fait. Rappelle-moi ce qui me retient de t'en coller une ?

- Oh, tu le sais très bien : quelque chose que tu désires suffisamment pour t'être rendu jusqu'ici. Au fait, ce n'était pas très sympa d'agresser la réceptionniste comme ça. Elle va être traumatisée jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, tu le sais, ça ?

- T'inquiète. Elle a vu tellement pire... » souligna l'alchimiste en lançant un regard condescendant à Envy, le détaillant de haut en bas. Celui-ci fit la moue, vexé, mais ne releva pas. Il effaça bientôt cette mauvaise humeur par un large sourire, et indiqua :

« Au fait. Merci pour l'argent ! Je n'en attendais pas autant, mais c'est plutôt cool ! J'ai pu régler les deux heures de location du studio... Et même en prendre une supplémentaire ! Et j'ai encore du rab', t'es plutôt généreux sur le pourboire, mine de rien. Mais bon. Heureusement que tu t'es dépêché, sinon, j'aurais dû payer un supplément.

- Je te merde », cracha le plus jeune en lançant un regard noir à Envy. « C'est marrant... La radinerie, c'est de famille ? Ton père te donne pas assez pour te payer tes petits plaisirs malsains, ou t'as décidé de prendre la place de ton frère ?

_-_ Hm... Non, personnellement... La place qui me ferait envie, c'est celle de ma sœur, et ce que j'ai envie de prendre dans l'immédiat... C'est toi ~

_- _Hein ? » fit Edward, incrédule. Son cerveau buguait joyeusement. Ou faisait exprès de ne pas vouloir comprendre.

« Mais passons ! Tu es là pour la photo, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. T'as intérêt à me la donner, sinon je te plante ça dans le-... » rétorqua l'adolescent en montrant sa lame, avant d'être interrompu par Envy, qui annonça dans un grand sourire goguenard :

« Mais je ne l'ai pas ! »

L'homonculus leva les mains et les lui montra. Elles étaient vides... Et visiblement, ça l'amusait au plus haut degré.

« QUOI ? » s'exclama Edward, hors de lui. « C'est quoi, c't'arnaque ?! Tu m'as dit de venir ici pour l'obtenir, et tu l'as pas ?!

- Minute. Dans ma lettre, je n'ai pas dit que j'avais la photo. Je t'ai dit de venir la _récupérer_, c'est différent.

- Bordel, mais tu peux pas parler clairement ?! Je comprends rien à ton charabia.

- Plus important : tu as mangé les chocolats ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?!

- Réponds à la question.

- Ne me donne pas d'ordre.

- _Chibi_, sérieusement... Tu la veux, ta photo ?

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! » gronda l'adolescent en se jetant sur lui pour lui porter un coup... Qui manqua Envy de plusieurs centimètres. L'androgyne l'esquiva à peine, et n'eut aucun mal à sauter comme un acrobate un peu plus loin. Il se redressa, remit ses cheveux en place d'un geste de la main qui n'avait rien à envier aux gestes superflus de Roy Mustang lorsqu'il combattait, puis dit :

« Apparemment, oui ~

- Kessten sais ?

- Chibi, tu sais que le taux d'alcool que tu as dans le sang actuellement est élevé, hein ?

- ... »

Edward plissa les yeux. C'était donc à cause des chocolats qu'il se sentait mal ? Envy avait essayé de le rendre ivre ?

« Enfin... Franchement, parmi tous les produits que contenaient ces chocolats, l'alcool devrait être ton dernier souci, tu me diras ~

- Hein ? »

Là, il ouvrit de grands yeux. Il croisa ceux, pervers, d'Envy, et comprit doucement le piège. L'alcool contenu dans les chocolats était si fort qu'il avait aisément pu dissimuler autre chose dans la liqueur. Quelque chose dont le goût serait facilement atténué par cette odeur enivrante.

« Une dernière chose, tu as bien rempli l'album, comme demandé ?

- Ouais. Mais je te le donnerai pas avant d'avoir eu ma photo », persifla le plus petit, en position d'attaque pour se défendre si Envy tentait de le lui prendre. Aussitôt qu'il aurait la photo, il déchiquetterait l'album, et basta : il ne tenait pas à rester une minute de plus ici alors qu'il-...

Minute.

Il réalisa avec horreur que sa poche était beaucoup moins lourde que quand il était entré dans la pièce. Il vit alors Envy feuilleter ce qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à l'album qui était sensé se trouver dans sa poche en ce moment même. Paniqué, il palpa ladite poche. Vide.

« Tu sais, _chibi_, tu devrais davantage surveiller tes poches. On peut y mettre et y voler tout ce qu'on veut », fit Envy sans lever les yeux de l'album. Il eut un sourire lascif. Ses photos ~ Elles lui avaient manqué.

« Et tu sais que toi, t'as un sérieux problème et que tu vas pas tarder à en avoir d'autres ? Espionner les gens en douce, en règle générale, ça se fait pas. Surtout quand la personne visée peut te botter le cul sévère. T'es au courant qu'à cause de tes conneries, je risque d'avoir des problèmes avec mon supérieur ?

- Alors déjà, je serais curieux de te voir me botter le cul. Ce genre de vantardises, de ta part, a rarement été couronné de succès, il me semble ~ Ensuite... Franchement, O'chibi-san, je t'avais donné un temps limite, non ? Tu ne l'as pas respecté, c'est ton problème ~ La prochaine fois, tu seras plus rapide.

- Oh, mais il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois », gronda Edward, visiblement prêt à se jeter à nouveau sur Envy. « Ce n'est pas un peu d'alcool qui va m'empêcher de repartir bien tranquillement, et avec _toutes _les photos. J'ai joué le jeu, j'ai rempli toutes les conditions. J'ai gagné. Tu me dois ma photo.

- Chibi, chibi, chibi...

- TU... !

- Tu es un peu bouché, hein ? La photo, je ne l'ai pas.

- Ah ouais ? Ben alors, explique-moi pourquoi. Il se peut que l'alcool m'ait suffisamment embrouillé l'esprit pour que je te croies. Mais si tu n'as pas été assez prévoyant et que la quantité ingurgitée ne suffit pas à me faire gober tes conneries, tu risques d'avoir mal », indiqua le petit blond avec un sourire mauvais.

« Tu veux une explication ?

- Oui. Sois convaincant ~ » répondit le plus petit sur le même ton suffisant qu'Envy.

« Si je ne l'ai pas... C'est parce qu'on va la prendre maintenant, voyons ~ ! » clama ce dernier avec un sourire à faire froid dans le dos, en étendant les bras comme pour annoncer une grande nouvelle sensée réjouir son interlocuteur.

Le temps que l'information fasse le tour du cerveau du petit alchimiste, l'homonculus était déjà passé derrière lui pour lui immobiliser le bras droit. Il souffla à son oreille en pressant, de son autre main, sa gorge pour le faire tenir tranquille :

« Est-ce une explication suffisante ? Au fait... Puisque je t'ai laissé le loisir de visiter tout le studio... Tu as une préférence pour l'endroit ? Moi, j'aime bien la chambre... Ça te dit ? ~ »

Edward grimaça d'horreur. Tout comme Alphonse qui, à l'autre bout de la ville, venait d'ouvrir la porte à un colonel plus que remonté et au nez ensanglanté, qui lui hurlait de lui amener le fou furieux qui lui servait de frère, et plus vite que ça, sans quoi il faisait cramer la maison de haut en bas.

Comme quoi Edward pouvait faire sauter la maison sans même être derrière les fourneaux.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce petit jeu ? xp J'avoue m'être un peu inspirée de « Saw » dans la forme... Même si, heureusement, j'ai essayé de faire quelque chose d'un peu plus drôle x) Au final, je me rends compte de la LONGUEUR de la fic. La vache ! J'espère que vous avez tenu le coup O.o'

Sinon... Je voulais juste préciser, à tout hasard, que la jeune femme qui sort du taxi au tout début, (très) vaguement mentionnée... C'était Lust x3 Bravo à ceux qui auront, grâce à un sixième sens, repéré ce détail (**Envy **: _Évidemment. J'allais pas servir réellement de taxi. Il me fallait un prétexte pour attendre garé comme un con, au bon endroit, au bon moment. _**Lust **: «_ prétexte_ » ?).

Après... Pour ceux qui se demandent ce qu'il est advenu d'Ed... Je laisse votre imagination travailler ~

Bon ! J'attends avec grande hâte vos commentaires (d'ailleurs, merci à tous ceux qui en ont posté !), car je crois que c'est le plus long OS que j'ai jamais écrit (et ça m'intéresserait fortement d'avoir vos avis)... Et je vous dis à... Dimanche ! ;D Eh oui ! Un jour plus tôt ! ;p

Bisous à tous et à toutes, et pour ceux qui commentent, pensez bien à vous inscrire sur le site ou à laisser un moyen de vous joindre pour pouvoir vous répondre, si vous souhaitez une réponse ! :3

_**White Assassin**_


	4. Firmament

**Quatre saisons**

**Base** : FMA (manga)

**Disclaimer** : Aucun personnage n'est à moi ils sont la propriété de Hiromu Arakawa.

**Genre** : Romance – General – OS – Shônen-ai (Edvy)

**Résumé** : A ce moment, il vit les étoiles.

**Musiques** : « _Splendid Dreams_ », « _TeMPlatonic_ », « _Theme of Geffen_ » (**RagnaröK, BGM**), « _Nocture of Amestris_ » (**FMAB, OST 2**)

**Note** : Voilà enfin l'été, et le dernier OS de cette jolie série... Un jour en avance ! Pourquoi ? Ben parce que c'est un « cadeau de moi, à moi. », comme dirait un certain lama empereur (Ed : C'est ton anniversaire ? Envy : Haha ! Ca te fait quoi de te prendre un an dans les dents ? White : Et toi ? Tu veux savoir ce que ça fait de se prendre un pain dans les dents ? 8D). Je voulais simplement marquer le coup *^*

Enfin bref ! Revenons-en à nos moutons ! J'espère que les trois précédentes histoires vous ont plu, et j'espère que celle-ci, même si elle est beaucoup plus douce, et pas forcément pleine de rebondissements, saura faire de même ^o^ Je vous souhaite un agréable moment de détente (Envy : Hey... Tu tiens pas un spa, tu publies une fanfic. T'es au courant ?), ainsi qu'une bonne lecture ! Enjoy ! :D

**OS 4 : Firmament**

« Winry ? » appela Edward au milieu de la foule dense qui se pressait autour de lui, les deux mains portées à ses lèvres pour servir de porte-voix. Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, malheureusement. En même temps, vu le boucan assourdissant qui grondait autour de lui, c'était compréhensible. Lui-même n'arrivait même plus à s'entendre penser ! Alors si Winry l'entendait, ça tenait du miracle.

Il soupira, déjà las de toute cette agitation et de tout ce bruit continu. Il manqua d'être bousculé par un groupe de touristes qu'il n'esquiva que de peu en grommelant, puis continua sa route dans cette rue pavée, noire du monde qui s'y était entassé. Quelque part, se dit-il, c'était dans ce genre de moment qu'il appréciait sa petite stature. Alors, CERTES, on manquait souvent de lui marcher dessus car on ne le voyait pas -les gens regardaient souvent peu leurs pieds, leur préférant largement les décorations multicolores accrochées un peu partout entre les maisons-, mais au moins, il parvenait à se faufiler sans trop de mal entre les traînards et ceux qui, carrément, stationnaient en plein milieu du chemin.

« Winry ? Où es-tu ? » appela-t-il de nouveau, s'époumonant à en perdre la voix. Même s'il avait du coffre, celle-ci ne surpassait que de peu la musique que jouaient des groupes d'artistes itinérants ça et là, près de tel ou tel stand pour attirer le regard des curieux, ou carrément posés sur des estrades pour que les plus enhardis viennent danser autour d'eux.

L'alchimiste appela encore quelques fois, jetant des regards furtifs aux différents stands posés de part et d'autre de la rue dans l'espoir d'y apercevoir son amie. Ce fut au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes d'appels sans réponse qu'il vit, au loin, une robe indigo et des cheveux blonds qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il s'extirpa avec difficulté d'une marre d'enfants bruyants qui courraient en tous sens au milieu des passants, puis rejoignit son amie d'enfance, visiblement passionnée par une échoppe où s'étalait un nombre incalculable d'écharpes et de pull duveteux, probablement tricotés à la main avec de la laine de mouton angora.

« Ah, tu es là ! » s'exclama l'adolescent en arrivant à la hauteur de la jeune fille, qui détacha enfin son regard d'un pull blanc qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil. Elle adressa à son ami un regard agacé, et demanda :

« Tu étais passé où ? Pourquoi tu as disparu comme ça, d'un coup ?

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de demander ça ! J'ai à peine tourné la tête que tu t'étais éclipsée ! Tu sais comment c'est difficile de s'y retrouver, avec tout ce monde ? Je n'arrive plus à situer quoi que ce soit ! » se plaignit Edward en désignant d'un geste vague les alentours. Car effectivement, même pour les habitués, Resembool avait tellement changé qu'on aurait juré qu'il ne s'agissait plus du même village calme et paisible, que trois charrettes grand maximum traversaient les jours de grande affluence. Bon, ok, il exagérait à peine, mais... C'était vrai : là, il y avait une telle foule qu'il se serait cru à Central en heure de pointe, quand bien même il était vingt heures passées. Certes, chaque année, c'était la même chose à cette période de l'année, mais cette fois-ci, les trois jours de fête annuels que donnait le petit village pour célébrer le mouton, dont l'élevage faisait la fierté de Resembool, avaient rameuté un monde fou. Sûrement car l'hiver dernier avait été particulièrement vigoureux, et que beaucoup de monde, en provenance des provinces avoisinantes ou même des villes, pensait trouver là l'occasion idéale pour prévenir le prochain hiver qui, à n'en pas douter, serait aussi rude que le précédent. Pelotes de laine, pulls bien fournis, écharpes somptueusement douces, chaussettes épaisses et autres vêtements en cuir faisaient, de plus, fureur en ce moment dans les grandes villes.

La mode a ses raisons que la raison ignore. Edward aussi, du reste, car il n'avait jamais saisi l'utilité de s'enrouler dans trois couches de pelures de pulls pour se donner bon genre et crever de froid, plutôt que d'en choisir un bien épais et bien chaud. On eut dit que les gens faisaient -enfin !- preuve de bon sens. Enfin. Peut-être était-ce juste car il était de bon ton de posséder des articles en laine, que ce soit un, deux, trois, voire la panoplie complète. Fort était à parier qu'à la fin de la semaine, la totalité des économies de chacun se serait retrouvée immanquablement dans les poches déjà rebondies d'éleveurs de moutons plus qu'heureux. Ces derniers, non contents d'écouler leur laine, régalaient aussi les papilles avides avec des mets dont la richesse gustative n'était plus à prouver. Et pour une petite fortune, puisque de véritables banquets se tenaient sur la place du village, au milieu des lueurs bondissantes des lampions secoués par le vent estival, et de musiques entraînantes -parfois paillardes- qu'on ne présentait plus.

« En même temps, si tu étais un peu moins absent, ça t'éviterait de te perdre ! » rouspéta la jolie bonde en croisant ses bras dénudés sous sa généreuse poitrine. N'importe quel homme aurait bégayé une vague excuse pour préférer concentrer toute son attention sur les courbes harmonieuses de la jeune fille... Mais Edward, lui, n'y prêta pas plus attention que cela. Autre chose à penser.

« Je ne sais pas si je suis censé rire ou m'offenser », remarqua-t-il cependant d'un ton interrogateur.

« Rire. Ça me changerait », ironisa Winry avant de poursuivre : « Plus sérieusement... Tu ne pourrais pas quitter un peu cette humeur morose que tu trimbales avec toi comme la peste depuis deux semaines, là ? Franchement, Ed, c'est usant... Souris, un peu ! » fit la blonde d'un air presque désespéré. « Regarde ! Tout le monde s'amuse bien et toi, tu es là, à ronchonner sur tout ce qui bouge !... Et même sur ce qui ne bouge pas ! » souligna-t-elle alors qu'Edward était justement en train de pester contre les confettis qu'il avait dans les cheveux, lâchés par un enfant non loin.

« Désolé d'être de mauvais poil », s'excusa, bougonnant, l'adolescent. « Mais moi, tout ce bruit, ça me tape sur le système... »

Winry poussa un long soupir. Elle ignorait quel était le fond du problème, mais une chose était sûre : ça ennuyait suffisamment son ami pour qu'il ne parvienne pas à trouver le sourire en quelque occasion que ce soit. Même au cours d'une fête qui, d'ordinaire, l'aurait enchanté. Elle eut un petit sourire, et décida de bousculer un peu sa bonne humeur, pour qu'elle se manifeste enfin. Elle attrapa le poignet du blond, l'entraîna avec elle et lança :

« Allez ! Je suis sûre que ta mauvaise tête ne résistera pas à quelques bonnes brochettes ! On va aller manger un morceau, viens ! »

Sa robe tournoya avec grâce alors qu'elle pivotait sur ses hauts talons, faisant tourner quelques têtes intéressées. Mais Edward, décidément, avait la sienne ailleurs. Il n'y avait pas de place pour le charme de la belle jeune fille dans ses pensées. Ou plus précisément... Ces dernières étaient tournées vers une personne toute autre. Une personne dont l'absence prolongée lui pesait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Il suivit son amie, résigné, et tous deux se rendirent jusqu'à une échoppe provisoire qui proposait quelques tables autour desquelles s'amassaient déjà de nombreux clients affamés, qui dévoraient à pleines dents de succulents plats aux délicieuses effluves. L'air était saturé d'odeurs de grillades juteuses, du fumet de la viande qui grésillait encore sur les grills, et de celui de légumes savoureux que l'on faisait revenir avec quelques oignons. Les deux adolescents peinèrent à trouver une table de libre, mais une fois installés, firent un véritable festin. Tout du moins Winry qui, visiblement, avait été contaminée par l'appétit démesuré d'Edward. Celui-ci, au contraire, toucha peu à son assiette, mastiquant le pic de l'une de ses brochettes d'un air penseur en regardant le ciel partiellement étoilé, dans lequel se perdaient les lueurs ondulantes des lampions colorés. Tôt ou tard, le bleu roi naissant étendrait sa majestueuse cape sur toute la voûte céleste, et les pauvres lanternes de papier se feraient complètement éclipser par la beauté de la nuit.

C'était étrange, comme sensation : des rires et des chansons s'élevaient de part et d'autres de la foule surexcitée, son amie était plus que gentille et patiente avec lui (**Ed **: _Pour une fois !_ **Winry **: _Pardon ?_)... Elle s'était, aussi, probablement faite belle pour lui... Mais rien. Il ne ressentait rien d'autre qu'une profonde lassitude et, peut-être, au plus profond de lui, une désagréable impression de trahison. Oh, bien sûr, cela n'avait rien à voir avec Winry. Elle n'y était pour rien. Al, qui devait sûrement aider Pinako à ranger les derniers automails qui attendraient le lendemain pour être de nouveaux exposés, non plus.

Non.

Ils n'avaient rien à voir avec tout ça.

Le responsable de son humeur massacrante, c'était Envy.

Envy qu'il avait convié, deux semaines plus tôt, à venir lui rendre visite chez Pinako. Envy avec qui, ce soir-là, il avait franchi un cap. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que leurs rencontres s'étaient fait plus fréquentes et plus longues, plus cordiales et secrètes. Enfin « cordiales »... C'était un euphémisme. Parce qu'il se montrait « cordial » avec le briquet qui lui servait de supérieur aussi, mais il n'allait pas pour autant lui rouler une...

« … 'pelle ! Allô, Ed, tu m'écoutes ? » lui lança Winry, qui s'était apparemment levée de table tandis qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées, et qui revenait à présent vers lui, continuant : « Tu n'entends pas quand on t'appelle ?

- Ah, euh... Désolé. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Dépêche-toi de finir ton assiette ! Ou si tu veux, prends la avec toi -tu peux, je viens d'aller payer. Elle est en papier, de toute façon, ils n'en feront rien-. On va manquer le feu d'artifice, sinon ! »

Ah oui. Le feu d'artifice. Il l'avait oublié, celui-là. Cela dit...

« C'est pas censé être à vingt deux heures ? Il est pas un peu tôt pour y aller, là ?

- T'as vu le monde ? Si on veut voir quelque chose, il faut être aux premières loges ! On va aller s'installer sur l'herbe en attendant. De toute façon, le temps qu'on y aille... » argumenta son amie.

Edward jeta un regard morne à son assiette, et se leva sans l'emporter. Il n'avait pas très faim, de toutes façons.

Ils se mirent en route, slalomant avec difficulté entre les gens, et parvinrent bientôt près de la berge de la rivière qui se trouvait non loin du village. C'était là que, comme tous les ans, le feu d'artifice, orchestré par de brillants artificiers xinois venus spécialement pour l'occasion, allait se dérouler. Une place de choix car, ainsi, les fleurs ignescentes se reflétaient dans l'eau, incendiant la rivière timide d'une multitude de lueurs insaisissables. Les deux adolescents, à présent à l'écart de la foule, partirent s'installer dans l'herbe fraîche du soir, loin du vacarme joyeux et des lumières dansantes. D'autres personnes, prévoyantes, étaient déjà présentes, mais globalement, il y avait encore peu de monde. L'obscurité avait recouvert d'un manteau obscur la campagne. Seuls quelques derniers rayons de soleil, perdus dans le lointain, persistaient encore. Dès qu'ils auraient disparus et se seraient évanouis derrière les hautes collines à l'horizon, le feu d'artifice éclaterait en plein ciel.

Et la douleur d'être seul ferait de même dans le cœur serré du petit alchimiste.

Il ramena ses genoux contre lui, la gorge nouée. Il inspira profondément l'air vespéral, et plissa des yeux douloureux. Rah, merde. Il avait envie de pleurer. Il resta silencieux suffisamment longtemps pour que Winry demande :

« Ed... Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui ne va pas ? »

_La_ question qu'il ne voulait surtout pas entendre. Et c'étaient les lèvres innocentes de son amie qui la prononçait.

Il tourna lentement la tête vers elle, un peu à la façon d'un automate.

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi », répondit simplement l'alchimiste en haussant les épaules. Franchement, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'épandre sur le fait qu'après avoir passé une nuit des plus agréables, il s'était fait jeté. Enfin... C'était ce qu'il en déduisait, puisqu'après avoir accepté ses avances, les avoir emmenés au septième ciel et lui avoir dit les mots dont tout le monde rêvait -quoiqu'un peu maladroits-, Envy s'était éclipsé avant l'aube comme un vaurien, et ne l'avait plus jamais contacté.

« Ça _a_ à voir avec moi, puisque ça te touche », rétorqua la jeune fille d'un ton ferme. Edward resta un moment interdit. Il émanait d'elle une assurance surprenante pour son âge. On eut dit, non plus une jeune fille frêle, mais une femme. Impressionnant, comme transformation.

« Vraiment, Win', j'ai pas envie d'en parler », fit-il après une courte pause. Puis, plus doucement : « Mais c'est gentil de t'inquiéter. »

La jeune fille fit la moue, mais n'insista pas. Elle posa une simple main sur l'épaule de son ami, comprenant qu'il lui faudrait un peu de temps pour se confier. Plutôt que les mots, elle préféra laisser agir le contact rassurant de sa paume de sa main droite, sans rien ajouter de plus. Edward apprécia le geste, mais cette main tendue, ou en tout cas posée, ne suffit pas à soulager son cœur blessé. Pas plus que ne le purent les murmures incertains et timides du premier feu d'artifice à entrer en scène, avant d'exploser avec ferveur jusqu'aux confins du firmament dans une pluie d'étoiles rouges.

« Regarde ! Regarde ! Ça commence ! » s'extasia la jeune fille en levant des yeux émerveillés vers le ciel. Au loin, derrière un petit bosquet discret, un deuxième crépitement joyeux et tortillant s'éleva dans les profondeurs de la nuit... Et explosa dans un concert d'applaudissements. La foule, qui était arrivée entre temps, s'était massée autour d'eux, et observait avec bonheur les premières lueur de ce feu d'artifice tant attendu.

Le spectacle se poursuivit sous le regard peu enthousiaste du petit blond, qui ne prêta qu'une moindre attention aux lumières qui se répandaient dans le ciel comme une traînée de poudre, avant de retomber sur eux comme de multiples bras filiformes et tremblants. Edward en voulait trop à Envy pour retrouver sa bonne humeur perdue dans les dédales lumineux qui perçaient la nuit. Des explosions à vous couper le souffle secouaient les corps immobiles des spectateurs... Mais Edward, lui, ne frémit à aucun moment.

Ou peut-être que si, quand un sanglot, qu'il ne parvint à dissimuler que dans un gémissement éraillé, traversa son corps crispé.

Autour de lui, quelques dernières lueurs mourantes repoussaient encore la nuit et ses astres calmes. Une fine fumée aux relents de poudre courait sur les eaux immobiles de la rivière endormie, et enveloppait son corps saisi de tremblements. Il lui fallut bien entendre la voix de son amie pour décrocher ses bras noués autour de ses genoux dans lesquels ils menaçaient de se fondre.

« Ed... Tu n'as pas l'air bien... Tu veux que j'aille te chercher un verre d'eau... ? Qu'on aille quelque part ? » fit la voix, bien plus douce qu'à l'accoutumée, de la jeune fille.

« Non, merci », répondit-il en profitant de la pénombre pour essuyer une larme traîtresse qui menaçait d'échapper à son œil. Il jeta un coup d'œil curieux autour de lui : le feu d'artifice avait pris fin sans même qu'il se souvienne réellement de comment il avait commencé, et la plupart des gens s'éloignaient par petits groupes compacts, soit pour retourner faire la fête au village, soit pour rentrer se reposer chez eux, pour ceux qui avaient des enfants en bas âge qui couinaient déjà leur fatigue à cette heure tardive de la soirée. Dans un rayon de dix mètres au moins, ils étaient seuls tous les deux.

« Je t'avoue que j'aimerais bien rester un peu seul », souffla-t-il en se relevant lentement.

« Tu es sûr... ? » demanda Winry en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet à la rivière, puis à Edward. Celui-ci le remarqua de suite, et tint à la rassurer :

« Hey. Te fais pas de mouron. Je vais juste prendre un peu l'air, loin de la foule. Je te rejoins plus tard, ok ?

- Ça marche. Mais si tu n'es pas revenu d'ici quinze minutes, je viens te chercher ! »

Winry envoya une tape maladroite sur le bras de son ami, puis s'éclipsa, le laissant seul avec ses souvenirs. Elle était certes inquiète, mais savait Edward suffisamment raisonnable pour ne pas faire de bêtise. Il avait sûrement, comme beaucoup d'hommes, besoin d'être parfois seul.

L'alchimiste soupira de soulagement en voyant la jolie robe indigo s'éloigner, mais ne se sentit pas vraiment mieux pour autant. Il se rassit comme une masse dans l'herbe, tout seul, cette fois-ci, et s'amusa sans grande conviction à faire des ricochets dans l'eau avec les pierres qui se trouvaient là.

Un. deux.

Mouais.

Il relança.

Un. deux. Trois.

Mieux !

Il relança.

Un. deux. Trois.

« Quatre ! Joli ! »

Il fit volte face.

Là, devant lui...

« TOI ! » hurla l'alchimiste avec un tel coffre que tout son corps en fut secoué d'une énergie nouvelle. C'était comme ci toute la rancœur accumulée au cours des deux dernières semaines se déversait d'un seul et même coup comme un poison dans tout son organisme, et criait vengeance. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, comme bien des fois, mais à une telle vitesse qu'Edward ne se rendit compte que son poing droit se plantait dans la joue d'Envy... que lorsque celui-ci volait déjà un mètre plus loin.

Un.

Sous la violence du coup, Edward bascula lui aussi en avant et manqua de perdre l'équilibre. Il le récupéra vite en donnant une impulsion terrible dans l'herbe sous ses pieds, et repartit à l'assaut. Il hurla. De rage et d'amertume. De tristesse et de folie.

Il allait le _démolir_.

Deux.

Envy, pris de court par cette réaction qu'il n'avait pas prévue, para le coup de ses deux bras, et envoya son genoux dans le diaphragme d'Edward avec une force décuplée par ses pouvoirs d'homonculus. Il pria pour ne pas lui avoir brisé de côte tandis qu'il le propulsait en avant, par-dessus lui. L'alchimiste roula plus loin dans des mouvements désordonnés, le souffle coupé par la puissance du choc. Il resta au sol le temps suffisant pour qu'Envy eut celui de s'approcher de lui... Puis, tout à coup, bondit de nouveau, le poing serré. La rage l'aveuglait à tel point qu'il ne réfléchissait même pas aux coups qu'il portait tandis qu'il les enchaînait, à une vitesse folle, sur celui qui avait été son amant. Il bouillonnait. Il écumait.

La douleur, il ne l'éprouvait plus.

Les larmes, qui lui avaient brûlé les yeux sans pouvoir s'en échapper, il ne les sentait plus.

Il allait lui _fracasser_ la tête.

Et après, _peut-être_, ils parleraient. Peut-être.

Trois.

« STOP ! » hurla d'une voix puissante et rauque l'homonculus. Des éclairs rouges explosèrent sur le bas de son dos alors que s'y matérialisait soudain une énorme queue reptilienne. Elle fila avec la détente d'un serpent jusqu'à la taille d'Edward, le souleva dans les airs, et l'envoya brutalement au sol.

Il vit les étoiles.

Elles tournoyèrent autour de lui comme s'il s'était, en à peine quelques secondes, envolé tout là-haut.

La gravité cessa d'être quelques instants...

… Puis se rappela à son bon souvenir quand sa tête heurta violemment la terre, bien plus proche qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Au même instant, il entendit une voix, étrangement lointaine :

« Merde ! Mais quel con ! »

Puis il sombra dans une obscurité plus profonde que celle de la nuit.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il eut du mal à se situer. Une chambre. _Sa_ chambre.

Et, plus loin, hors du halo faiblard que projetait la lampe de chevet, une ombre mouvante et indistincte.

« Hss... » siffla-t-il en se redressant, les yeux plissés. Bordel, il avait mal ! Il avait l'impression qu'un tracteur lui avait roulé dessus. Il se massa l'arrière du crâne et poussa malgré lui un petit couinement de douleur, attirant l'attention de la silhouette. Celle-ci pivota sur ses talons et fit quelques pas vers lui. Dès que ses pieds partiellement découverts se posèrent sur la partie du plancher qui était éclairée, Edward sut tout de suite de qui il s'agissait... Et se rappela en un centième de secondes la situation. Aussitôt, il bondit sur ses pieds, furieux... Mais s'effondra au sol. Sa tête, encore fragilisée par le coup reçu plus tôt, n'avait pas suivi, et le monde avait de nouveau tourné autour de lui. Ou peut-être était-ce de la faute de la couette sous laquelle on l'avait délicatement glissé, et qui se trouvait à présent emmêlée dans ses jambes. En tout cas... Il était au sol, incapable de retrouver son équilibre perdu...

… Et à genoux devant celui qui l'avait déjà mis plus bas que terre.

Il leva ses yeux dorés avec lenteur jusqu'à croiser ceux, glacials, d'un homonculus bien connu.

Ce simple échange de regard fit monter en lui une nouvelle vague de rancune. Son poing fut comme animé d'une volonté propre et se dirigea vers le ventre dénudé de son vis-à-vis, qui l'arrêta d'une main avec une facilité déconcertante.

« Tu te calmes », ordonna une voix dure, qui tonna dans la pièce d'une telle façon qu'Edward se sentit incapable de lancer une autre attaque. Résigné, il ramena même son poing vers lui en le dégageant d'un geste brusque, puis, tout en se relevant avec maladresse, cracha :

« Casse-toi, ou c'est moi qui te casse la gueule.

- J'aimerais bien voir ça. Tu veux que je te rappelle que y'a pas deux heure j-...

- … Tu n'as rien à faire ici. C'est ma chambre.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais l'autre fois », objecta l'androgyne en se penchant sur la droite juste à temps pour éviter un énième coup de poing. Il s'apprêtait à envoyer une pique cinglante à Edward lorsqu'il vit la grimace de détresse qui déformait son visage. Un visage pourtant si souriant en temps normal. Aucun mot ne s'échappa des lèvres crispées de l'adolescent blessé, mais cette vision suffit à convaincre Envy de ne pas en rajouter davantage. Ou peut-être était-ce à cause des larmes qu'il voyait monter aux yeux de l'alchimiste ? Il faisait vraisemblablement tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour les contenir après tout, il avait, tout comme lui, une certaine fierté masculine à conserver... Mais Envy les distinguait, à la lueur tamisée de la lampe de chevet.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Edward pleurer, ou sur le point de le faire. C'était même la première fois qu'il voyait un homme pleurer.

Et cette vision lui serra étrangement le cœur.

« Barre toi », réitéra Edward en se détournant de lui. Franchement, il n'avait pas envie de lui parler. Déjà à cause de toute cette histoire, et plus simplement car Envy venait quand même de l'assommer. Alors merde.

« Je peux au moins m'expliquer ?

- « T'excuser », tu veux dire ? » persifla le petit blond en ne prenant même pas la peine de se retourner. « Ce serait la moindre des choses après le coup que tu m'as fait.

- Si je suis parti... », commença Envy en s'approchant -prudemment, hein.- de son amant. « … C'est que j'y aie été obligé. De base, je n'étais pas censé rester... -Ahem- autant de temps. Tu m'as pris de court !

- Et toi, tu m'as pris TOUT COURT ! Et ensuite, tu t'es barré ! Alors rien ne t'empêche de recommencer ! »

Envy resta interloqué un moment :

« Recommencer quoi ? La première ou la deuxième chose ? Tu peux préciser ? »

Edward vira au rouge pivoine en comprenant le terrible quiproquo. En voulant avoir le dernier mot et clouer le bec à Envy, il s'était embrouillé tout seul et mis dans une situation plus que délicate. Surtout au vu du regard qu'Envy lui lançait. Visiblement, l'androgyne avait choisi de répondre à ses questions selon son envie. C'est cela qui expliqua qu'en moins de deux secondes, Edward se retrouva plaqué sur le lit, un androgyne sur lui. Ce dernier se pencha pour l'embrasser avec fougue. Peut-être trouvait-il une excitation particulière à relever ce qu'il pensait être un défi ?

Edward allait vite calmer ses ardeurs. Ni une, ni deux, il lui mordit sauvagement la lèvre inférieure.

Envy poussa un grognement de douleur et se redressa, à présent assis sur les hanches de son partenaire. Il émit un petit sifflement d'agacement tandis que sa lèvre se réparait dans de petits éclairs, et adressa un regard réprobateur à Edward :

« Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux.

- Ce que je veux, c'est que tu t'excuses ! Pas que tu me sautes dessus !

- Je me suis déjà excusé ! » s'indigna l'androgyne.

« Dans quelle dimension parallèle ?

- Je t'ai expliqué pourquoi j'étais parti ! Je me suis éternisé alors que je n'aurais pas dû, et j'ai dû partir en catastrophe. Voilà.

- Et c'est aussi ce qui t'a empêché de me donner des nouvelles pendant deux semaines ?

- Précisément.

- Et je suppose que tu ne peux pas m'en dire plus.

- Chibi, ne va pas sur ce terrain-là. Tu sais que j'ai des ordres à respecter. De plus... Je suis venu t'en donner, des nouvelles, mais on ne peut pas dire que l'accueil que tu leur as fait ait été sympathique. Enfin... L'accueil que tu _m'as_ fait. »

Edward tiqua juste un peu au mot interdit, mais soupira. Sa haine s'évanouit en lui comme un soufflé trop gonflé, aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Il détourna la tête. Brusquement, il se sentait vide. Inutilement fatigué. Être blessé, c'était une chose. Se rendre compte qu'on l'avait été à cause d'un malentendu, c'en était une autre.

« Je suppose que c'est plutôt à moi de présenter des excuses... ? » murmura-t-il, un peu renfrogné.

« Logiquement, oui. Tu sais que tu as failli me déboîter la mâchoire ? A défaut d'autre chose ~ » rétorqua l'homonculus dans un sourire pervers. Edward rebondit aussitôt :

« Oh, mais ça, ça peut s'arranger.

- Dans tes rêves.

- Ça marche. Bonne nuit. »

Et l'alchimiste fit semblant de vouloir se coucher. Néanmoins, ce fut sans compter l'androgyne, qui roula sur le côté, près de lui, et qui lui dit :

« Hep hep. J'avais d'autres projets pour ce soir -avant que tu ne me fracasses les dents-. »

Il se leva, et partit chercher dans un sac, posé sur la chaise du bureau, de petites choses longilignes aux couleurs multiples. Edward ouvrit de grands yeux.

« C'est ce que je crois ?

- Oui. Je les ai achetés pour l'occasion ~ » répondit Envy dans un sourire.

« Hors de question. Ça fait beaucoup trop de bruit. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on nous surprenne.

- Je pensais qu'on aurait pu aller un peu plus loin. Une petite virée nocturne, ça te dit ? »

Edward resta pensif un moment, laissant à ses émotions le temps de s'aplanir, pour pouvoir peser le pour et le contre. Finalement, il acquiesça :

« D'accord, ça marche. Mais avant ça, laisse-moi aller voir Winry pour lui dire que je vais bien.

- Déjà fait », indiqua l'homonculus en perdant son sourire, d'un ton plutôt agressif, tout en replaçant dans le sac ce qu'il venait d'en sortir.

Ok, ok. Winry, on oubliait.

« Alors allons-y. »

Edward enfila en vitesse ses chaussures, puis sortit discrètement par la fenêtre avec l'aide d'Envy, qui remporta son sac. D'après ce que lui avait dit ce dernier, les autres occupants de la maison se trouvaient en ce moment même au rez-de-chaussée, et le pensaient endormi. Mieux valait éviter de les croiser. Il avait vécu suffisamment d'aventures dans la soirée pour éviter d'avoir, en plus, à expliquer ce qu'Envy faisait avec lui.

Il s'agrippa au rebord de la fenêtre, s'y laissa pendre puis le lâcha, redoutant un peu le moment où il atterrirait dans les bras de l'homonculus. Heureusement, cela se fit sans dommage et ils purent poursuivre leur chemin au travers de la nuit jusqu'à la rivière où il se trouvait peu avant. Là-bas, ils s'installèrent près de l'eau, dans le silence presque angoissant de la nuit, et Envy déballa de nouveau son sac : il en extirpa un briquet, ainsi qu'une bonne dizaine de petits feux d'artifices, qu'il étala sur l'herbe dans un sourire satisfait (**Envy **: _Que ceux qui ont cru que j'avais sorti autre chose, plus haut, lèvent la main, et rejoignent ma sœur. Elle sera ravie ~_ **White **:_ Envy ! Y'a des jeunes dans le public, enfin !_). Il s'accroupit près d'Edward et souffla, tout en installant le matériel :

« D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, tu n'as pas vraiment regardé le feu d'artifice.

- Tu m'observais ?

- De loin. »

Edward ne répondit pas, mal à l'aise. L'avait-il vu se lamenter ? Il espérait que non.

« Alors je me suis dit que ça pouvait être chouette de récupérer ceux qui n'avaient pas servi. Ils en gardent toujours au cas où les premiers ne marchent pas.

- Bonne idée. Enfin... Ils ne seront pas aussi grandioses, je suppose, vu leur taille.

- Et alors ? T'es plus que bien placé pour savoir que ce n'est pas la taille qui compte, si ?

- C'est pas faux », reconnut Edward... Mais en lançant un regard condescendant à l'entrejambe d'Envy -même si, certes, ce n'était pas franchement justifié- (**Ed **: _Mais t'es dans quel camp, toi ?!_). Puis, il eut un sourire, et compléta : « C'est l'intention. »

Il tendit le cou et embrassa furtivement l'homonculus. Celui-ci poussa un petit soupir vexé, mais le laissa faire. Il attrapa le briquet, et mit le feu à la mèche du premier feu d'artifice qui partit dans un petit gémissement éclater dans les airs. Une étoile violette étira ses longs bras au-dessus d'eux, puis disparut. Tout comme le firent les suivantes : étalées, inutilement impressionnantes, timides, bondissantes, vives ou ondulées, ces étincelles réanimèrent d'un souffle nouveau le cœur de l'alchimiste, qui se prit à sourire d'émerveillement devant de pauvres feux d'artifices, qui faisaient piètre figure par rapport à leurs prédécesseurs. Néanmoins, ce spectacle modeste sut bien mieux qu'un autre faire courir en lui une vague de chaleur : un bonheur diffus qui se répandait dans chacune de ses veines. C'était tellement plus agréable que de les sentir bouillonner sous le coup d'une rage glaciale.

Il jeta un petit coup d'œil à Envy, puis posa prudemment sa tête contre lui, sans rien dire. Il observa la dernière lueur bleutée s'évanouir dans le ciel, comme si elle y retrouvait sa liberté, puis laissa ses yeux passer au travers de la fumée qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle.

Il vit les étoiles.

La petite lueur les avait rejointes.

Il ferma un moment les yeux pour profiter de cette agréable plénitude. Après deux semaines infernales rongé par des sentiments négatifs, il était enfin libre. Libéré par quelques petits crépitements offerts par un être qu'il ne comprenait pas encore bien...

« Tu fatigues ? Tu veux rentrer te reposer ? »

Même dans la pénombre, il discerna son sourire.

… Enfin. Si, ça, il comprenait.

**FIN**

Voilà ! Je vous laisse le soin d'imaginer comment a bien pu se finir cette nuit pour nos deux amants ~ J'ai eu un peu de mal à rendre Ed triste en limitant au max le OOC (car, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je ne suis pas un homme, alors savoir comment Ed peut éventuellement réagir en se sentant jeter était difficile pour moi ._.)... Mais c'était un bon exercice ! :3 J'espère que la fic vous a plu même s'il ne s'y passe pas grand chose et que, dans l'ensemble, vous avez pris plaisir à lire ce recueil ._. Et, pour ceux qui se poseraient la question : oui, oui, Resembool est un village connu pour ses moutons x3 J'ai vérifié... Normalement .^.

N'hésitez pas à commenter ! ^o^

Bisous à tous et à toutes, et à la prochaine ! :3

_**White Assassin**_


End file.
